<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Swims in the Age of Calamity by SeanNetFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766205">Love Swims in the Age of Calamity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanNetFiction/pseuds/SeanNetFiction'>SeanNetFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Age of Calamity - Good End Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanNetFiction/pseuds/SeanNetFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the challenges and side-quests in Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, specifically the ones involving Mipha and Link's relationship. (Also, a few scenes with Sidon because family is important to Mipha.) And yes, this story mainly surrounds the story of THAT armor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Age of Calamity - Good End Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch. 1: Armor that Shines Like a Jewel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1: Armor that Shines Like a Jewel</p>
<p>In-game scene description: A Zora craftsman with a passion for making armor could use help acquiring decorative materials. You see, for his next piece to be a perfect balance of form and function, he needs gems. Upon receiving the rare materials, the craftsman whooped with joy, for he could realize his artistic vision with no compromises. Apparently he was making this armor for none other than Mipha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“YAHOOOOO!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dento, the young Zora craftsman, celebrated just a tad louder than he had expected. After all, jewel deliveries were relatively commonplace in the business he kept, but there was never a guarantee of what kind of shipment he was going to receive. Sometimes there was a surplus of certain stones when he wanted others. Sometimes there was a dearth of high-quality versions of the stones. Sometimes they were simply too small to craft into the shape or size he was looking to create.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had become a frustration ever since he had taken over as head armor and weapon craftsman from his mentor. His apprenticeship had always been with the intent to become the head of the business, but he simply hadn’t expected to take over so soon. But with the war against Calamity Ganon looming, suddenly there was an increased need of armor and weaponry, and the elder craftsman, his mentor for years, was needed more for his skill in speedy repairs on the battlefield. This meant Dento now faced the opportunity, and the pressure, of being the top source on the homefront.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dento often worried about his mentor and his ability to stay safe while also traveling to some of the more dangerous spaces of Hyrule. Areas with heat to dry a Zora’s skin out, areas like Rito Village where the altitude froze most usable water, and areas like the Gerudo Desert where electricity was a prominent force in the fighting. Nonetheless, all of that was by the wayside, as his bounty for specific jewels for his latest armor had been reached. He did not have to worry about his vision being broken by a bad batch. His gratitude had to be expressed in such a manner for someone who would go forth and find such high-quality jewels on such short notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all the more impressive that the bounty was collected by a Hylian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, here is your payment. I know of your impressive appetite, so I’m certain I’ll see you at the shop next door?” Dento asked the Hylian warrior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warrior stood silently through the whole process, while he expressed surprise at the yelp of joy, he quickly settled into a simple smile, and nodded. He was a sheepish one when it came to speaking. So much of his life had been surrounded by people, and yet, as he got older, he found less need to express himself through words. He spoke rarely these days, and more in moments of exposition or emotion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have much work to do,” Dento said with a chuckle, as he saw his client approaching the entrance. He had to make sure he didn’t connect the client with the bounty he just requested, as the armor order was meant to be done in secret. “You do enjoy a sizzlefin for me? Heh heh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hylian nodded and exited the room and went back into the main shop area. He was greeted again mere moments later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Link! I had not expected to see you here so soon after your last visit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a bounty order from the new craftsman that I thought would be easy to collect, especially since most of the jewels were already in my possession after our last lizalfos raid.” Link said. “How about you, Mipha? You’re usually out training or assisting the wounded this time of day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I decided I was going to try making something, so I thought I’d see what supplies I could work with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t exactly known you to be a cook, but if you cook like you heal, I’d love to be the first to try the dish!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha! I’m sure you would! But as it stands, the first one will be for myself alone. I will plan on you getting the second, though, so you can look forward to that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded and smiled before indicating he must take his leave, and with a quick hug, the two separated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s silence seemed to subside more around the Zora royal family, especially the princess, Mipha. They had been close since childhood, as he spent much time in Hateno as well as the Faron Grasslands down in south Hyrule. Zora’s Domain was the largest nearby kingdom, and so his childhood brought him many chances to meet Zora children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None like Mipha, though. She was a special case among them all. Even as a child, she had this attraction to helping others, and his reckless behavior put the two of them at odds with each other pretty quick. Despite always scolding him and showing concern, however, she never got truly angry, and in most cases seemed to admire him for it. It may be because he stated early on that he was training to be a Hylian Knight, so she knew his recklessness was not simply thrill seeking, but rather a desire to be stronger for those he protected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, it was that and more, but Link was not enough of an open book to get into discussions that deep with himself, let alone others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Link walked away out of her eyeline, she interacted with a few of the Zora children who were ecstatic to see the princess walking through the shop. Then she excused herself and slipped into the craftsman’s section of the shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do apologize for keeping you. I make a point to never give the cold shoulder to any Zora, especially the young ones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dento waved his hand. “You don’t need to even think about an apology, my princess. You have been such a wonderful force in the Domain. His Highness King Dorephan has proven his best nature in how splendid a person you have become.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha blushed at such compliments. It always felt so off-putting to be admired and put up on a pedestal by her fellow Zora. “Well, I am not here to talk about myself. I heard you had gotten your supplies; rather, I heard you loudly celebrating news of some kind today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, heh…” Dento now realized how excited he had been today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha quickly reassured him. “I don’t begrudge your passion, you understand. But seeing that your bounty was collected by someone known to me, I do hope you managed to keep the secret of my request?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, your Highness! I would never allow my excitability to ruin your plans! Though I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want me to share news that you wanted two sets of armor from me. It’s fairly common for Zoras to be wearing armor nowadays, and as a princess, it makes sense that you would want a spare. I just can’t believe you’d leave me to do it instead of our master craftsman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha shook her head. “Dento, do not sell yourself short. My father and I have kept tabs on all the major specialists in Zora’s Domain. We adore your work and consider you to be an equal to any of the great armor and weapons craftsmen of Zora history. In truth, we were thrilled that you were getting a chance to manage the shop here in the Domain now that all our master chefs and craftsmen must travel. And just as your predecessor got to build my beautiful trident, so you shall have the chance to craft this very special armor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that is where the secrecy comes in, you see. While I have requested the supplies for two pieces of armor, I only want you to make one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I intend to have you craft it in my workspace in the palace in the evenings. I want to be able to watch every step and ask questions about your technique…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you trusted…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Which is why I’m doing it. You see…” Mipha had to collect herself for a moment so she wouldn’t become emotional at this part. “Once you complete the first piece, I will be crafting the second piece by hand myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dento blinked for a moment before the weight of the words hit him. “You don’t mean…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Mipha quickly said. “I… am going to craft a piece of ceremonial engagement armor, per the tradition of Zora princesses for millennia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Dento felt unsure of his skills before, now he really wasn’t. This was a monumental ask of someone who was so new to the position. Teaching armor design technique for what may be the single-most important piece of armor of his lifetime? His mouth hung open for a while before finally forcing words out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess, I… cannot begin to express the honor you’ve given me. While I am still unsure in my abilities, I assure you, I will not short-change you at all. You will have all the skills needed to craft the most beautiful Zora armor in our Domain’s history!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dento.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must ask, Princess. Who is the lucky Zora? And do you think this supply will be sufficient? A Zora male has a body type much different in dimension than you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in truth, I don’t know if it will be sufficient because the armor will be a different shape than my own, and use more fabric, but maybe not in the way you think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why I wanted it kept secret from your runner earlier. You see… I will be designing the armor for a Hylian body… more specifically, for the body of the Hylian who delivered your jewels.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-a Hylian as your suitor?! Princess, are you certain? There are countless wonderful Zora males in this domain who would give their life to you, for you! Why is a Hylian so deserving of your love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha firmed her back and stood up straighter than before at this. She was confident in this decision more than any, and she intended to make it clear by displaying boundless confidence in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love my people, and I know all of you would rise to the duty for your princess, but that is why it will be… must be… Link. He does not do those things because I’m a princess; he does them because it’s how he’s wired. It’s his sense of right and protection of others. Most of you know he has been close to me since childhood, and it’s how I know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have my love because he earned or deserves it. He has my love… because he and I are kindred spirits, perfectly understanding why we do the things we do, and supporting each other for it. He is not a follower; he is a partner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dento looked apprehensive, but he ultimately nodded in agreement to assist as needed. Ultimately, though, the process of designing the armor for Link would fall on Mipha’s shoulders alone. She wouldn’t say it, but she was uncomfortable with this whole thing, and not just because she was perfecting a technique she intended to only use once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For even though she had confidence that she wanted Link as her partner, she had no certainty that he would reciprocate when the time came.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch. 2: Daily Drills: Zora Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link is taking some time to train with the Zora army, and it leads both he and Mipha to remember back to when they were younger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mipha stood at the ready at the base of the training area in Zora’s Domain. She had been surprised when Link had asked if he could conduct his training with the Zora army that morning, but seeing as she was already doing the same, she saw no reason for him to not join in the fun. And it didn’t hurt that she got to spend some time with him, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Link dispatched wave after wave of her soldiers, she steeled herself for the final sparring match that would come between the two of them. It was a fairly simple exercise, their weapons had guards on them to prevent any serious injury, and the two knew what moves to hold back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was deeply satisfying for Mipha to have this match with Link, as it reminded her of their journeys together back in childhood. Link was always running off into a fight or dangerous challenge, and she constantly found herself following along to provide cover or heal him after he did something unnecessarily dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As meaningful as it was for Mipha, there was also meaning in it for Link as well. Link remembered those times just as vividly, and as he moved down into the final training space to face her, he found himself thinking of a time when they had only known each other for a few months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two were walking across the Oren Bridge, when a moblin got onto the other side and started to look toward them. Mipha’s instinct was to turn back, as he likely wouldn’t step too far onto the bridge because of how easily he could fall off. There was a real chance of avoiding the fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was unacceptable to Link, who saw these fights as a challenge of his skill. Besides, Oren Bridge was on the main path to the Domain, and he could not imagine allowing people to come into danger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Link was using his bow for much of this encounter, firing the new arrows he had received and using the bow he crafted from wood out near Kakariko Village. It was enough to keep the beast stunned, and so Link rushed in with his blade. He went for his strongest cut, but the moblin saw him and swung his bat at just the right moment. Link was sent sideways about 10 feet, bouncing off the edge of the bridge, and falling into the water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Link!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Young Mipha became deeply angry at this and pulled out her spear, handcrafted by the Zora army. Its point was as true as true could be, and she quickly pulled out a combo of 5 direct strikes that pierced the leather-like skin of the moblin. Using the distance as well as the moisture on and around the bridge to create a severe speed advantage, Mipha dispatched the moblin in a couple of exchanges. As the spoils fell to the ground, her first thought was not to pick it all up; instead, she went over to where Link had fallen. He was now in the water next to the bridge. He was still conscious, but unable to climb back up due to a mixture of bruising, a knee and shoulder that had been jarred, and a head wound that needed attention.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks. Ahh!” Link yelped as Mipha popped him into the air with her trident and swiftly gripped his arm to bring him back in. “Easy, I’m still hurt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mipha looked at him both irritated and offended. “Then why did you decide to run full bore into a moblin fight? What were you even thinking?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That it looked dangerous and might hurt us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you just ran in without even checking to see if I was backing you up. You shouldn’t put your life on the line without people helping you. What if I hadn’t been there? You’d have surely been killed!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Link shrugged. “I knew you’d back me up. And that you’d heal me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mipha gaped at Link’s sheer audacity. She was about to tear him apart for being so rude, but then he continued.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So… if you’re going to do all that for me. It’s my honor to rush in to protect you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And suddenly, she understood him. It wasn’t simple thrill seeking. Link would do whatever he felt necessary to protect people who were good, or who he cared about. It was the ravings of a reckless warrior, mind you, but one who knew every bit of danger he put himself in would in some way help others. She’d spend weeks with that thought rolling in her mind, wondering how anyone could be so matter-of-fact about danger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But what Mipha said next would stay with Link just as long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nevertheless, I hope you realize that I am putting myself in danger for you because I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> you to have a long life. So I hope you’ll keep me and my feelings in mind when you rush into battle on my behalf.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a long silence as Mipha healed all his wounds. As they headed back, Link spoke quickly and softly, “You’re right. I should keep you in mind if my decision involves you. But remember that you’re strong too. If I can’t get back up, I’m trusting you to do whatever needs to be done, ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mipha thought a moment, before facing him and smiling. “Deal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the Zora forces were out of the challenge now, so it was essentially a match between Link and Mipha. Since Link was the one taking the challenge, it fell on Mipha to dictate the intensity of the match. The two of them always had a general agreement of full speed, but half strength. Since they had both mastered their weapons of choice, it was relatively easy to maintain control of their power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link had built up a reserve of energy and opened with his Great Spin Attack. Mipha deflected as best she could but ultimately took a few shots before ducking out. She gathered her speed and did her swimming jump-smash. Upon reaching her feet again, she started to swing her trident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s deflections were just barely coming in, but at long last he found an opening. By bashing his shield into Mipha’s trident as she was turning, she lost a firm grip of the weapon and was vulnerable on the left side. He used his well-timed counter to stun her. And with a final, jumping swing of the blade, sent her flying 20 feet back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha recovered after a moment and pulled herself up. “Your strength and fighting prowess continue to impress me, Link. I take no shame in this defeat.” Link nodded and came forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Mipha healed him, Link looked at her face. She had such a sense of calm about her that it shocked him. Even though she had only done the one match, she had the intense look of battle about her mere moments ago. Now it was back to business as usual. It astounded him how she could have such a relaxed, peaceful mind at all times. As he thought of her mind, he looked up and noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Oh yes, I suppose I did take a bit of a scrape there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I know it’s not as easy to heal yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about my wounds, Link. You’re the one who just did a challenge with an entire unit of Zora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded, but something didn’t sit right with him. “You’re always putting others before yourself. You really should look out for your own needs too. You don’t have to step in on matters when you have things to tend to for yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Mipha laughed. “Well, now. Who’d have guessed you’d be telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take it easy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying… Make sure you’re taking care of yourself, if not for you that for my own peace of mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. You’re right. I should be taking time for myself. Although, I have been doing so more lately with… er… my training. I was thinking of asking Daruk if I could accompany the Gorons for their drills one day.” She had to redirect the conversation when she realized she almost boxed herself into a corner and had to talk about her latest project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be fun. Daruk’s the best. Make sure you bring your own food, though. I don’t know if you have the stomach for rock roast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A problem </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly never seem to have.” Mipha said as they both shared a laugh. “Just know, however strong I become for this fight, I will be protecting you. And if I fall, I expect you to do what needs to be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you do the same…” Link thought, “Were you thinking about the time with the --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moblin on Oren Bridge, yes! Just as you moved into the fight area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the two walked back for lunch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch. 3: Lauding a Champioin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In-game description: To celebrate Mipha’s appointment as a Champion, a grand festival is being held in Zora’s Domain. Collect some luminous stones to add a splash of color to the proceedings. In the soft light of the many luminous stones, Mipha herself seemed to glow. When the festival had reached a close, she apparently took one as a memento and used it to adorn her living quarters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my! You didn’t have to do all this!”</p><p>Mipha was walking through the Great Hall in Zora’s Domain on the way to her living quarters to scout the party that was being thrown in her honor. They had gone to work planning this thing since the morning after it was announced, but the dimensions of it had grown so far beyond what she had even considered that now, mere weeks later, it had ballooned into something that she couldn’t believe -- and that couldn’t fit in one building.</p><p>There was a buffet table that extended out the door of the Great Hall. Vendors had taken up residence outside and had popup shops for clothing, food, games. It had basically become a carnival outside the Great Hall and it seemed like nearly every Zora adult and even some of the children had contributed in some way to this expression of opulence.</p><p>And for it all to be focused on her was all a bit overwhelming. She wished that Link had still been in the Domain to accompany her through all of this, but he had to head back to meet with the Champions over in Western Hyrule. He would be joined by Princess Zelda and her attendant, and she had to admit to herself that there was a twinge of jealousy buried deep down.</p><p>Not about Zelda and Impa being with Link on this journey, but about the fact that Zelda and Link had so much more of an opportunity to travel to the other kingdoms, to the point that it was practically a requirement of the princess and, by extension, her knight and attendant. Zora royalty was generally homebound unless a major event like a war was happening.</p><p>This was understandable; after all, the route to the Domain is not easy even when the world was at a period of peace. The terrain was rocky and uncomfortable. Akkala and Hateno were pretty much the only regions that made the trek there on any type of consistent basis. Occasionally, they’d see Gorons who had decided to venture off of Death Mountain and visit the cooler climate, but eventually their visits were usually brief. When you live near an active volcano, it’s not exactly comfortable to be in a cool, damp environment for more than a couple days.</p><p>It’s why Mipha was glad Link still kept his personal residence nearby. It was relatively easy to do day trips there when he was home, but these last few years he was leading a busy life. While Link was definitely one of the younger knights, there was no question that he had grown well beyond his age thanks to his training with the royal guard and the looming calamity that was coming. It amazed her that while his sense of duty and resolve had gotten so much more pronounced, he still embodied the boy she met years before as well. Between the odd eating and sleeping habits and general excitement for missions (which he admittedly hid well under his ‘silent but deadly combat specialist’ persona), there was no question it was the same person.</p><p>She mulled this as she went across the massive displays and soon-to-be festival and down to her living quarters. Her individual training space had been out of commission for a while thanks to Dento taking up time there in the evenings. Today, however, he was present in the afternoon. With the celebration happening during the evening, all the businesses in the Domain were closed. This meant Mipha could spend the time leading up to the festival focused on preparing for her turn with the armor-crafting equipment.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Dento. I trust you are doing well today.”</p><p>“Of course, your highness. It’s just hard to believe that this armor is nearly done. We’ve been working on it sporadically due to your schedule, but I believe we may be done in about three days.”</p><p>“Well I do apologize for all of the many questions I had. But I will only have the chance to do this the one time, assuming all goes well of course.”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for, Princess. If anything, I’m grateful you are asking so much. If I may be so candid: allowing you to go into this process with anything but the best possible skills would be a terrible reflection on me. I doubt I could show my face in the Domain if the armor you produced was below standard.”</p><p>Mipha thought about that, then chuckled. “I suppose, then, that it’s good you teach the skills well. Now, what do we need to work on today?”</p><p>“Well now that we’ve got the main blue mail and the shoulders taken care of, we will forge the arm protectors. These can be simple metallic arm bands, or they can have designs to increase their uniqueness.”</p><p>“You know what I intend to do from my designs. Make them as complex as you need to so that I can make the arm protectors that I want to make.”</p><p>“Very well, and then while the metal cools, we can begin to adorn the neckline with some of the jewels.”</p><p>This session went right up until sundown, when Mipha heard her attendants seeking her out. While the king and a few select staffers were aware that there was an armor craftsman at the royal living quarters, Mipha was doing her best to keep things hidden on this matter. She was already going well beyond her comfort zone with this tradition, and so she wanted to talk about it as little as possible, lest she risk psyching herself out of following through with her plan.</p><p>While Mipha began tidying up the room and Dento went to his home, the festival started. King Dorephan was in a jovial mood, all things considered. He had not wanted to put Mipha up as the Champion to pilot Vah Ruta, but the most recent fight had shown him his Domain was not prepared for a full-scale assault like Ganon probably had planned.</p><p>Since then, he had been improving his mood with the overall sense of purpose the Domain had gained since learning Mipha would be involved in the fight. Everyone wanted to redouble their efforts in all respects. It was truly astounding what the Zoras would do on the Princess’ behalf, and it brought him joy knowing that the woman she had become was such a positive force for not just his kingdom, but the entire kingdom of Hyrule now.</p><p>It also helped that his night guards had to be informed of people coming in and out of the palace, so he was very much aware that an armor craftsman had been in the building working on a project. This reminded him so much of the stories his wife had told him -- how she would work in the dead of night and seek counsel from both her own mother as well as the master craftsmen of her day. The queen of the Zora had been a master of show, revealing the armor to him in the dead of night surrounded by guiding lights. It had been placed on a pedestal -- a literal pedestal! -- while a Rito choir of all things sang from somewhere atop the nearby cliffs. It was one of the most opulent and unnecessary displays he’d ever been a part of … and he adored every last second of it.</p><p>The queen had been so well able to make a joyous occasion out of anything. In these moments of celebration, he remembered that, and while he wished she was there to perfect, or even simply enjoy it, King Dorephan knew she’d have given him an earful to not be proud on this day, so he kept his joyous side visible at all times for his people, and most importantly, his children.</p><p>“Muzu! It is good to see you, my friend! I am already counting the days until you will be back around the palace to teach Sidon as well you did Mipha.”</p><p>“My liege, it will be a wondrous time, but for now, I am enjoying being back around the other Zora teachers and honing my skills. I can’t let these young ones start thinking they know better than Muzu!”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Yes. Keep racking up success stories for our generation, old friend. As this celebration should indicate, you have helped bring up a true success story for the royal family.”</p><p>“I still feel like we could have defended our homeland just fine without throwing our support behind the Hylian army… behind ALL the other armies of the kingdom.”</p><p>“Now, now, Muzu. I know you prefer we keep to ourselves, but keep in mind, I was on the front line of the recent attack. This is not the time to be holed up in a defensive position. We have many friends out there who will be able to help us go on the attack for this skirmish.”</p><p>Muzu recoiled at the idea of considering every kingdom in Hyrule their “friends,” but he knew King Dorephan carried a high opinion of the leaderships at the moment. And even he had to admit, it had been quite some time since every race’s leader commanded such presence. “Well, speaking of going on the attack, I must admit, I am still nervous about Mipha commanding our main attack force in Vah Ruta, and not in the way that she’s unprepared, you understand?”</p><p>Dorephan sighed in agreement with Muzu on that one. He would have preferred someone else take on the role, but he also saw that Mipha had a link with Ruta almost immediately. It was the pragmatic and likely only solid choice they had. “Well, at the very least I trust that you taught her well and that she will be an excellent pilot.”</p><p>Muzu looked over to the left. “Oh! Speaking of, hello, your Highness! I hope you will not begrudge my opinion, as I’m sure you heard it, but I just am always worried for your well-being. In terms of deserving the role, none stand up to you, and I express sincere congratulations for tonight.”</p><p>Mipha, who did in fact go toward them because he could hear the conversation, crossed her arms and smirked at Muzu, enjoying him attempt to walk back comments so quickly they may as well have left holes in the wall on the way out.</p><p>King Dorephan saw this stance from Mipha and burst out laughing. “Ha ha! Don’t needle him too much, Mipha. Like he said, we are all very proud of you for accepting this role so readily. You will be the pride of this entire Domain, even more than you are already!”</p><p>“Thank you, both of you, I do understand the emotions that come with me going into battle, but you know that even among our warriors, I hold as an elite, so you may trust that I will put my entire being into not only coming home safely, but triumphantly,” she declared.</p><p>“We know you will,” Muzu said.</p><p>“But what I will say is disquieting is how lavish this entire ballroom is! I scarcely can remember a celebration as opulent. It is truly beautiful, and I don’t know how I feel about such an honor before I’ve even done anything.”</p><p>King Dorephan quickly reassured her. “You must understand the effect you have on the kingdom, Mipha. The people of the Domain wanted nothing more than to show you the same support you show each of the Zora you meet. I do agree with you on the scale, though. It is incredible how grand everything is. It’s the kind of celebration that would usually be saved for, say, a wedding?”</p><p>Mipha jumped a bit at that word. She knew what the king was getting at. “Well, we are a ways away from that.”</p><p>Dorephan chuckled. He knew she knew, but he wouldn’t press the matter further tonight. This was about her present. The talk about proposal could wait until after this.</p><p>Mipha continued. “It is gorgeous here tonight, though. I hadn’t realized there were luminous stones gathered here until the sun went down. This room is practically tinted with their bluish-green tint.”</p><p>“Go see your seat of honor. I think you’ll be overjoyed at how they adorn the table,” Dorephan said as he motioned to the table.</p><p>Mipha went over and nearly became emotional at the beauty of the seat. It was practically glow-in-the-dark with its brightness, and she quickly went to sit down. As she did, a hush came about the ballroom, or at least the space that was in her line of sight. The lighting gave the lighter parts of her scaled skin a tint and even altered the normally deep red coloring of the rest of her body. She looked almost incandescent, like somewhat of a spirit… an angel. The crowd quickly took notice of her and cheered with complete gusto.</p><p>Mipha blushed at this emotional outburst from her people, but no one could tell with the brightness of the stones. And then she saw one that had a smaller piece attached to the end. The piece was almost a perfect sphere except for the extension, and she thought she could easily break off the impurity and create a gorgeous centerpiece for her room. After dinner she made sure to request that stone and King Dorephan quickly agreed to have it pulled for her.</p><p>“You scarcely needed to ask me, Mipha, I have no need for any of the stones. We could break off the imperfection now, if you’d like.”</p><p>“No, I think my trident will do the job of breaking it. Besides, you never know, the imperfection might be useful.”</p><p>“Oh, is that so? What would you perceive the imperfection’s use to be?”</p><p>Mipha got silent at that. She had already started thinking about how to make the piece of luminous stone part of the design for the ceremonial armor.</p><p>As she started to mumble, King Dorephan gave a laugh. “Don’t worry, I don’t need to know just yet, but I trust that as you find how it will be used, I will get to see it before everyone else, yes?”</p><p>Mipha took relief that her father knew not to put her through such stresses. “Yes, absolutely. I wouldn’t dream of it being seen before my father could give such a thing his blessing.”</p><p>“Blessing? What is the stone to be used for, Princess?” the Zora stonecutter asked as he handed it to her.</p><p>“Oh, I was just speaking hypothetically. You never know with these things. Well, I think I’ll take it up to my quarters really quickly. I’ll be back! Don’t start eating without me!” And with that, Mipha ran out at a speed few outside the battlefield had ever seen.</p><p>The dinner and remainder of the party went, well, swimmingly, and the party went well into the evening, though it did die down as the Zora children who had been running around were taken by their parents to bed.</p><p>As the royal family and the last of the partygoers packed up, there was a sense of optimism that everything would turn out well, no matter how bleak they might get.</p><p>They had no idea how upsetting this battle was going to get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch. 4 Before and After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of sequences from before and during the Great Calamity. These cover many of what Mipha and Link were doing during the lead-up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t realize it until I was writing this and going through some old cutscenes that the butterfly effect was really potent with this armor timeline. In the original timeline, Mipha isn’t recruited to pilot Vah Ruta until after Link had already pulled the Master Sword, and her reaction in the cutscene indicates she was aware that he had done so, which means he’d been holding it for a decent amount of time. (Maybe this was why King Dorephan is less of a factor when recruiting Mipha in the original timeline?) This means Mipha had more time to herself that was not training related, which I think is why the armor is completed by the Calamity in BOTW, but the armor storyline doesn’t complete in AOC until the Calamity has already finished. Just something I found interesting.</p><p>Final note: Much like the game, not every sequence lines up perfectly chronologically. Like, I’ll be bringing up the Master Sword sequence to start the chapter, but we’ve definitely passed that moment. That said, I think it fits better in this chapter because it’s a collection of disconnected moments between the cutscenes anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time really seemed to get away from the Champions as the buildup to the Calamity continued. Aside from mastering the piloting skills necessary to work with the Divine Beasts, training in combat, and general life, the need for the Champions to travel had picked up considerably.</p><p> </p><p>They were all together in a few battles and raids, most notably the one to clear Korok Forest, where they met Hestu and Link got to pull the Sword that Seals the Darkness. Admittedly, Link had a feeling that if he was mixed up in all of this, the sword might be in his future, but he’d never be so bold as to state such a thing outright. (Heck, in most cases he wasn’t so bold as to say anything period.)</p><p> </p><p>After the Deku Tree had spoken to them all, he had gotten a look at all of their faces. Urbosa’s was pleasant enough, but it was clear her focus was on Zelda, and her thoughts on him at that moment were more of gratitude for doing his duty and protecting her. Daruk gave him the mighty Goron slap of kinship after the fact and seemed genuinely happy that he would be such an important piece of the puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>The other two reactions were the most notable for Link. Revali’s was notable for being so aloof and bitter. He had the look of a man who just realized an animal had peed in his breakfast three-quarters of the way through eating it. Honestly, his overcompensation was entirely obnoxious sometimes. And then there was Mipha, who was clearly proud but also had some sort of mixture of emotions that he couldn’t place. Sadness? Regret? No, neither of those seemed to fit. He’d meditate on it for weeks after the fact, as he didn’t want to seem like he was picking a fight. She was completely supportive during the post-battle healing, after all.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, Mipha was experiencing concern and relief simultaneously. On one hand, she knew Link would rush in to protect his charge, the Princess, but also anyone else when the Calamity came, so she was glad to know he had, without question, the most powerful weapon of anyone on the battlefield. But on the other hand, this ensured that he would be in the middle of the most aggressive part of the fight, and the do-or-die nature of this battle would be amplified for him more than any other.</p><p> </p><p>She was already training with Daruk, but this led to her resolving to train with all of the Champions in her spare time. If Link was going to have to be in the fight with Ganon directly, then she was going to be nearby to heal him throughout the battle. It was as simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>Link had been right about Daruk. No one’s training was more fun or encouraging. He genuinely saw the sincere desire to improve and went the extra mile to set her up for success. The trade-off was that the training was deeply exhausting for a creature of water. Fighting near a volcano was draining, and the rock roast was, in fact, horrifying to a Zora palette. She wished in that moment for Link’s cast-iron stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Urbosa was probably the most helpful for her personally, because Urbosa used so much lightning in her fighting style. With Zora being so weak to it, even a little combat helped steel her resistance to lightning. It had its limits, though, and Zoras could only become so shock resistant. Luckily, Urbosa was cognizant of it and worked in plenty of exercises that didn’t put her through such a wringer.</p><p> </p><p>The training with Revali could be infuriating at times. He really did believe himself to be the best at everything ever… except the stuff he wasn’t good at. That stuff didn’t matter. Apparently it was “cheating” at sparring to use her ability to slide through water pools so she could come up on him from behind. Still, even playing along with his arbitrary egomania proved helpful, as his attempts to limit her allowed her to learn more about fighting straight-on. She even got the sense that he could be pleasant one day. Maybe. If he was one-on-one with someone. Who isn’t Link.</p><p> </p><p>Mipha ended up gathering a few more materials to make up for the change in body dimensions that the armor would need to suit Link. She had noticed he’d grown again when he joined Zelda to recruit her as a champion, and although it had taken some time, she finally had confidence the sizing would be correct and could begin work on constructing the armor.</p><p> </p><p>While Link was woefully incapable of following the internal emotions of everyone around him, his sole focus in these weeks had been to perfect his sword strikes with his newest weapon. He knew the Sword would work in coordination with Zelda’s power when the time came, but he had no idea how things would turn out. Strategy meetings with Zelda and Impa were helpful at giving him a game plan, but he knew much of it would go out the window once Ganon showed up and started taking action.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts drifted to all four of the champions, but Mipha especially was weighing on him. She had sworn to protect and heal him if he needed it, and it left him deeply concerned. Would she put herself in danger if it looked like he was in trouble? Could he end up responsible for her dying? Could he ever face her father again if she died protecting him? These were thoughts his meditative, almost emotionless state helped to mask, but they haunted him each night before going to bed.</p><p> </p><p>He resorted to over-training in the evenings, hoping that the more he ran his energy down, the quicker he’d fall asleep, but it wasn’t a consistent help. This was the norm until the day Zelda wanted to set out for the Spring of Wisdom to train. She knew she could only enter on the day of the Calamity, but even so, a little training there might be the push she needed to unlock her power.</p><p> </p><p>Link knew the other champions would be meeting there, but part of him was concerned that having them all in one place would make them too easy of a target.</p><p> </p><p>Not that it mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Possibly due to the little guardian’s time shenanigans and knowledge of the future, the attack from Calamity Ganon came days early, and both he and Zelda were in front of the Hyrule Castle when the Calamity arrived.</p><p> </p><p>While Link could only respond to the situation in front of him, the champions were dealing with dire problems of their own. As Mipha entered Vah Ruta, she sensed a second presence in the beast, but it wasn’t until she set the giant elephant into motion that she realized fully what was happening. She barely had enough time to dodge an ancient spear striking at her, and suddenly she was face to face with a mal-formed monstrosity with a guardian’s eye in the center of its head.</p><p> </p><p>Staring in horror at what she saw, she resolved to fight as hard as she could, but it became clear quickly that it would be a losing battle. She could only hope that she could hold out long enough for someone to intervene, but as the battle drew on, it dawned on her that if this beast was waiting for her, there was likely one in the other Divine Beasts, and it was almost definitely part of a larger-scale attack on the whole kingdom. She may never receive help, and she could feel her resolve wavering as the exhaustion set in.</p><p> </p><p>(AFTER THE BATTLE)</p><p> </p><p>“...Next thing I knew, I was inside Vah Ruta…”</p><p> </p><p>Prince Sidon’s story raised so many questions about the events of this battle. It was wild enough that all of the champions were saved by beings from the future, but the idea that Sidon, who at the moment was a small Zora child, had come back as a fully grown adult who had already mourned his sister for decades to undo an injustice, was a lot for everyone familiar with the Zora royal family to stomach.</p><p> </p><p>This, specifically, referred to Mipha and Link, who had both seen Sidon multiple times and had gotten used to seeing his growth. When Vah Rudania left them all off to get ready for battle, Link decided to get some answers from Sidon. He didn’t want to ask much, as there was a lot still to do, but with Mipha sitting to the side using meditation to use her healing power on herself, Link had said (well, gestured) to Zelda that he would wait a few minutes in case Ganon’s forces went after Mipha and Sidon as she was healing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Link! My friend, it is good to see you again. Truly, it was an honor to fight beside my most treasured friend again. And in his prime, to boot! To save my dear sister. Exquisite!”</p><p> </p><p>Link looked to make sure Mipha was out of earshot of Sidon’s boundless joy, and then spoke quickly. “Yes, you mentioned that. How exactly do we know each other in your time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I suppose I’d skipped that part. I apologize. I had forgotten that what I remember as a given, has not happened for you yet. You assisted me 100 years in the future to tame Vah Ruta.”</p><p> </p><p>“One-hundred? How am I in fighting condition?”</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, it didn’t make much sense to me, either. When you came to the edge of Zora’s Domain, you had shown no indication that we had met before, and indeed, you and I both seemed surprised when my father identified you on sight as the Hylian Champion.</p><p> </p><p>“According to your own account, you had been asleep for 100 years in a Shiekah shrine, and it had cost you your memory. I’m guessing it kept you in your peak physical condition, though, because you were able to ride on my back and hit Ruta with shock arrows to stop it from delivering an endless rain upon the Domain.”</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded as he tried to observe the information. It was times like this where he was glad he’d trained his body not to react to every revelation. Control of his emotions was key now. What were the most important details he needed?</p><p> </p><p>“Did Ganon reign the whole 100 years?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite, he seemed… trapped in the castle for ages, and so most areas of Hyrule were only bothered by monsters and the occasional guardian. Turns out, Princess Zelda’s sealing magic was holding him in the castle until you could return to take him on again.”</p><p> </p><p>That surprised Link. As much as Zelda was struggling, she must have a power capable of incredible proportions if she could do such things at age 17. As it stood, she was only a few days away from that age. Could she bring it out sooner? Something to consider later. There was a more pressing question.</p><p> </p><p>“In your timeline… I don’t get to rescue… the champions… like Mipha, do I?” He chastised himself internally for letting that question slip into a more emotional one, but Sidon seemed very earnest and, maybe it was Mipha’s influence on him, but he had that same feeling of trustworthiness that occasionally brought back out his childlike vulnerability. And in a circumstance like this, it was hard to maintain his composure.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m afraid you do not. When you looked at the memorial statue of my sister, it jarred some of your memories loose. You were trembling and looked ill afterward. The little we did discuss about her was very somber. I know it must have affected you deeply.”</p><p> </p><p>Link thought about this a moment. It was emotionally difficult to balance now, so he couldn’t imagine being hit with that reality the way his future self was. He saw in the corner of his eye that Mipha was about to finish healing, so he nodded at Sidon and made a move to get back to Princess Zelda.</p><p> </p><p>But before he left, he felt a compulsion to speak again.  He didn’t fully grasp why, as it was purely emotional and was not necessary, but at the same time, he knew he’d regret not saying it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m grateful. That you gave me the time to intervene. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidon softly smiled. “Right. And I’m glad you were there to save her. I know what it means to her as well. That you, in particular, saved her.”</p><p> </p><p>Link didn’t know how to take that in the moment, and he was sure he would think on it, but for now it was time to head back to Zelda and Impa and make camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch. 5: Sibling Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In-game Challenge description: Mipha and Sidon join forces and set out to defeat a recently discovered horde of monsters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick clarification I thought of: For the rescues, I set the order as being Urbosa, Revali, Mipha and Daruk. Two simple reasons - the first thing we see after Terrako sends for the future champions is Vah Medoh, and Akkala Citadel is placed right between Death Mountain and Zora’s Domain. West to East made more sense as it made the characters feel like they were reacting to the situation in real time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle at Akkala was insane with the sheer volume of enemies that were coming the way of the army of Hyrule. The Citadel had only been made more difficult to protect with the rise of hostile guardians, and trying to protect Robbie and his work proved cumbersome. Nonetheless, the battle had been won thanks in no small part to Vah Ruta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd; despite not truly being a living animal, Mipha did feel a spiritual connection to the giant mechanized beast. She was proud of Ruta for blasting away many of the threats that were preventing her allies from getting a way forward. She was proud of Sidon for being able to take over control of the beast so she could jump in to heal. And she was even proud of herself, for being able to finally, truly fight alongside Link in a battle. She healed him once and was the one who was sent to assist Robbie first (in case he had been hurt).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being able to help secure a victory and rescue whole armies who had come to protect the land from Calamity Ganon had renewed her sense of purpose after her resolve had come into question during the fight with Ganon’s invading monster in Ruta. She was anxious to show her aptitude on the battlefield again soon, especially now that she had gotten to meet the fully grown Sidon and see his optimism and skill in action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they awaited the next moment to attack, Mipha decided it would be a good time to take Sidon to the Domain. He would need a place to stay, and the Domain was an area where he was familiar and could thrive in the wetter climate. The only thing that may prove to be an issue was a matter of logistics due to the time shenanigans that led to this moment. Mipha and Sidon had decided it would be better if he and his younger self did not come into contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was understandable enough. Although the intervention with history had not changed his memory or destroyed him, there was a slight chance that interacting with a younger version of himself could have negative effects on one of them. Plus, it would raise too many uncomfortable questions about why he needed to cross time to intervene and why it was in such a dangerous moment. These were things best left to minds that had time to see the full scope of the world as it was known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was decided that the two should meet with their father, however, so that he could offer guidance going forward. Sidon remained outside the Domain near one of the older outposts that had been abandoned after a band of wizzrobes wreaked havoc there. Meanwhile, Mipha got the king up to speed about the situation and agreed to have him come down after he sent the younger Sidon to play on the other side of the Domain for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sidon and Mipha entered their father’s living quarters, King Dorephan was overjoyed to see the strong, secure young Zora that entered. He was certain just from his entrance that his son had become the adult Zora leader he always hoped he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my son! I will admit, when Mipha told me that an older version of you had arrived, I did not know what to expect, but I can see it in your walk and face - you are not only my son, but you have grown into quite the prince in the interim - 100 years, you said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, father,” Sidon replied. “I am overjoyed that you would be able to recognize me so quickly, and that you had such kind words for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mipha has said she would like you to stay at one of the outposts with an elite unit near the outskirts of Zora’s Domain. I understand the rationale, and agree completely. I have already informed the captain of the unit of what happened while Mipha was retrieving you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha raised her eyes in concern, but the king quickly reassured her. “You need not worry, Mipha. I told him the full story because I do not believe in deceiving our people, as I know is true for you as well. They know, however, that they are to pay attention when they are inside the Domain not to speak about it in case our Sidon is near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you that this is something to tell him about when he’s older. That said, if the secret does come out, I am trusting that you two will explain the situation in a way that he can process, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Mipha and Sidon nodded at that. Their father then took to asking about his future son’s time. He knew too much knowledge of the future could lead to a world wholly unrecognizable from what Sidon knew, and given that the world seemed to be at peace in his time, he did not want to push too much on issues that were not relevant to the current conflict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he did have one thing he wanted to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So in your time, Mipha does not survive, if I am understanding you correctly? After all, you would not have even thought to intervene if you did not know she was going to fall in the battle with Ganon’s monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon bit his lip and breathed deeply before speaking. “Yes, you are correct in assuming so, father. The Mipha of my time falls to the Ganon beast during her attempts to help inside Vah Ruta. Afterward, a continuous rain befell our kingdom that was not stopped until the Hylian Champion, Link was revived. He and I helped tame Ruta and Link freed Mipha’s spirit from the beast so she could rest peacefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Dorephan thought on this for what seemed like ages. He had known that this mission was extremely dangerous and that putting Mipha in such a precarious position was a risk to her life, and part of him now regretted the decision to let her go into the beast in the first place. It had killed her once, and stood to do so again had fate not intervened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That said, fate </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> intervene, so was it destiny that such a moment had come to pass for his family? Was this some indicator that Mipha’s selection was the right decision because only someone as well-loved in the kingdom as Mipha could have sparked enough passion to change time and save the Champion? All four champions of the day were highly respected and beloved in their realm of Hyrule, and it is through that love that the citizens of the future were willing to craft legacies out of their shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was through that love that these new champions of the future were willing to cross time just to help their source of inspiration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While selfishly, Mipha, I would rather you step down from your role as champion and allow Vah Ruta to be piloted by another,” he paused only briefly so that Mipha could not give a response until he had finished, “I know now that you are meant to be a major part of this fight. And I know I couldn’t stop you if I tried. So I only ask that the two of you protect each other, and make sure you both are able to return to your homes safely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father!” Mipha and Sidon said in unison. At that moment, a Zora captain requested to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a notice from the battlefield. The outpost where Mipha wanted Sidon to stay had been alerted to monsters attacking, including a Lynel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha was immediately concerned for her younger-yet-now-older brother, but Sidon simply flexed his bicep and gave her his toothy grin. “Not to worry, dear sister. This will surely be a chance to show our prowess on the battlefield and ingratiate myself to the captain of the outpost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha smiled at the optimism he displayed. “Right. Then let’s do this together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two made for an impressive pair, making an impact on the battlefield immediately and cutting a swath right through the attacking groups, as they made their way to the outpost. It was an incredible moment to witness if you were a Zora soldier, as you became the first to see the young Zora prince not only be fully grown, but fight alongside his sister. With each holding a version of Mipha’s trident, the two proved to be an overwhelming force on the battlefield. The two’s efforts made quick work of every opponent, even the lynel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the soldiers considered it to be an honor to fight alongside their Princess and her fully grown future brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After checking to make sure everyone around was alright and getting Sidon set up with a bunk in which to stay, Sidon went to the base of the hill, where Mipha was now sitting, apparently taking in the events of the last couple days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister, are you feeling well? I do hope these last few battles have not been too taxing on your mind or physically weakening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Not at all, Sidon. I had many things on my mind to process, but one that must be said without question is that I owe you my deepest gratitude. Not only did you intervene and buy me time so that Link could assist me, but you then stepped in when I was physically unable to continue. Daruk may not have been able to survive the encounter on Vah Rudania had you not cut a line for Link to make it to the divine beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister, you need not thank me for anything. I have spent a century staring at the sky, at the ground, and eventually at your memorial statue in the town square, hoping that in some way I would get a chance to save you. This was a gift that I could never be more thankful for than I am today. I got to have another day - maybe even a few days - more to be with you again, and that means more to me than anything!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mipha and Sidon hugged at that moment for a good minute before she pulled him off to ask a few thoughts that had rattled in her head the last few days. But first…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, wait. There’s a large statue in the central square of Zora’s Domain of me? I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable with that idea. I never liked the idea of being held up as some sort of mythical hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but in my time, you are that to so many Zoras! The soldiers of today are now the elderly veterans of my future, and they still hold you in such high regard for how you aided them in their time of need with your healing abilities. You are beloved by so many, and it was a moment of true ecstasy when Link had returned from freeing Vah Ruta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his response on the statue, she saw the opening to ask what she really wanted to, more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that Link had been… revived in your time, so does that mean he falls in the Calamity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what little the Link of my time has told me, that’s what he has come to understand. He lost most of his memories in the process, and finding them took a lot of emotions that I don’t believe he was ready for. I wish we hadn’t needed him to wear the Zora armor to face Ruta. I have to imagine it was stressful for…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what Zora armor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours. Father had found it completed in your room and kept it for ages until we realized we needed a Hylian to go up the waterfalls of Ruta to get a shot at its generators. He knew the armor would do such things, so he resolved to give it to the Hylian who agreed to help us. What a happy twist of fate that it would turn out to be Link anyway!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha couldn’t believe it. Link wore her armor into battle, but she never got to give it to him. And he likely didn’t even fully understand the significance until after he accepted it. She knew that she’d told him about the rituals of the Zora royal family when she was young, but now she was uncomfortable. Does he even remember such things? Will he accept? Will he accept it just for the purposes of practicality? She’d no doubt let him keep it regardless but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister? You’ve been quiet for some time now? Is everything ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, yes Sidon. I do apologize. I just… Link… received my armor…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, oh! But what joy! Your armor must be finished by now! Maybe you could give it to Link before a great battle!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha looked at him sheepishly. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve not even started it yet. I don’t know if it’s this time situation, but my past self must have been far more efficient at completing it… Did… Did it fit well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon kept the smile on his face, though a bit softer now. “Yes, it’s how we convinced the elders that Link could be trusted. The armor fit his body perfectly. I scarcely can think of any armors that fit a Zora as well as yours did to a Hylian. You did a magnificent job!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha smiled at that. Apparently Dento taught her well in that timeline. Hopefully, the result is the same here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sidon, for letting me know about this. I want to start working on it immediately, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… do you think he will say yes? I know you know a Link without memory and partial memory of me. Do you think that the current Link, knowing what the armor means and knowing… me… will accept the armor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon had always known her sister to be such a source of inspiration for him, and it genuinely left him unsettled to see her so unsure of herself. He had always heard the stories of her undying love for Link, but he had never considered the nature of their relationship at this point in history. Would Link say yes? He couldn’t even ask his version of Link, as his memory would be spotty on the matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knew who could give him the answer. And he resolved to get that answer at the earliest opportunity. For now, though, it was time to do for his sister what she had done for him so many times as a child: reassure and push to keep trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister, I honestly couldn’t give you a straight answer on that question. I do apologize for that. But I know across both of our times, Link has absolutely shown that you matter to him. You owe it to your own feelings to put your heart and soul into this armor and express the truest, purest form of your love. I am confident that Link will say yes, but even if I am wrong, the two of you will only emerge stronger for the experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you, sister, and I believe in the power of your boundless love because I’ve always known it in my heart. Do not hide the feelings you have. Embrace them, and good things will come your way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was incredibly sappy, and it sounded like he had no real idea what he was saying, but the sentiment was clear. In this moment, what was more clear than anything was that Sidon had grown into the heroic young Zora he is today, in no small part, because of the example she set. It made her genuinely joyful to know she had done such good things for her brother, and she started to weep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sidon. I’m sorry if I’m emotional, but, I really am glad I got to see you in this way. You are my brother, always, and our hearts are never far apart. Remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Sidon’s turn to fight back his emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ch. 6: Prince's Escort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Challenge description in-game: Sidon needs an escort all the way to the bridge beyond Trilby Plain. Be especially careful of the electric monsters - Zora and electricity don't mix at all!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I threw this one in because I thought Sidon and Link interacting would be a good time. Plus, it fit into the story really easily. I did admittedly want to try and keep the chapters based on minimum level, but I'm also trying to make the scenes fit logically based on where the characters are naturally moving. It's kind of a pet peeve, but I am always confused when characters are constantly crossing the entire map between missions. In the case of this mission, Sidon's movements are between the Domain, Akkala and Hateno, so it naturally fits into this part of the story. Anyway, there's my weird rant. Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link really needed to put more thought into what he was doing.</p><p>Despite knowing that they would be on the move soon, despite knowing he should probably be conserving his strength before the next major battle, he didn't simply inform Mipha and Sidon of the next location and wait at the Domain for the Princess to bring her forces.</p><p>No, instead, he felt compelled to intervene when Sidon said he was going westward past Trillby Plain to pick up supplies that some Zora soldiers had gathered on his missions near Death Mountain.</p><p>This was admittedly not a major inconvenience, but it was a lot of fighting with larger enemies, many electrified, that he didn't have to take in the build-up to a major fight. And he was doing it for two warriors who he had never seen until a few days ago.</p><p>It was in these battles, where the enemy was threatening but very unlikely to put his life in true danger, where Link's mind would wander into the 'why' questions. Why did I agree to this? Why do I go so quickly into battle for people I barely know?</p><p>Admittedly, this one had a few answers that could be true. The first one was the simplest: sheer boredom. The lull in battle once the Calamity started was making him restless. This at least felt like he was accomplishing something. When you suddenly find yourself in a completely reactionary state, taking charge of a situation feels especially good when you're used to being a proactive warrior.</p><p>The second possible motivation was guilt. Link was the knight to the Princess, someone who was just now reaching maturity and had experienced intense losses in that process. She was going through far more than he was when he reached the age of maturity. (Admittedly, it wasn't THAT long ago, but still, the world had changed greatly the last few days.)</p><p>He initially thought it a poor choice to send him to be the messenger instead of Impa, as a knight would be far better prepared to handle possible assassinations, rather than an attendant, but he also recognized that with King Rhoam now gone, Zelda was the one calling the shots. Besides, he was better acquainted with the electric beasts that threatened Zora's Domain than Impa, so it did make a degree of sense.</p><p>And that familiarity with the Zora, he thought, may have also been a factor in Zelda sending him instead of Impa. Link knew King Dorephan and Mipha for years, to the point that he could speak casually to the King of the Zoras, of all people.</p><p>And Mipha…</p><p>Mipha had been one of his closest childhood friends, and even as he had grown more withdrawn from his outward emotions and took on a more stoic mindset to help compartmentalize his stress, she was still able to draw the child out of him on occasion. His friendship with Daruk and rivalry with Revali helped matters, too, but there was no question she drew out his natural energy better than anyone. They had always had each other's backs in combat, and she never failed to heal him, even when she was livid with him for taking an unnecessary risk.</p><p>And then the fight in Vah Ruta happened. As soon as Zelda and he had realized that the Divine Beasts were still active and the champions were in danger, Link was bent on freeing Urbosa and Revali as quickly as possible so that he could get across to Eastern Hyrule and protect Mipha. Maybe that was why he felt so compelled to help Sidon in this situation. He had made sure Link got the chance to aid Mipha, and he shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if Sidon had not been there.</p><p>Besides, the way he described it, the future version of him got along well with the Zora prince and they were close, so he had to be someone worth being friends with. And now with the final battle wrapped up, Link took a deep breath in as he waited for Sidon to take care of the business he came to do.</p><p>"Ah, I really can't thank you enough for the escort, Link. Given the number of electric lizalfos we faced, it was much safer with you acting as a protector. And quite the efficient job of it, to boot!"</p><p>Link nodded, but largely tried to keep himself silent. He was still very much in thought and he didn't have all that much to say to the future adult brother of Mipha. Likewise, there was not much else that could be asked that would be beneficial. At this stage, time had changed so much that there wasn't much else from the future age Link could imagine was helpful.</p><p>Sidon walked around and scouted the area, but didn't seem to have any purpose or goal. After about a minute, he turned over his shoulder and saw Link looking his way and making an eye gesture that seemed to ask what exactly he was looking for.</p><p>"I do apologize, my friend, but the captain had said that he had materials gathered in this area and - Oh! I am being quite silly. I hadn't even looked on that siding. And there, off to the side, was the bag of materials he was looking for. He quickly appraised it all.</p><p>Yes, everything that he had requested of the captain before their raid had made it into the bag.</p><p>"It appears the captain has fulfilled my requests for equipment. I only wish the metals weren't so heavy. The squadron could have probably carried this with the rest of the supplies and not left it. I'm just glad they were willing to allow me to make the trip myself, rather than insist on running my own errand. Thank you for coming again! I doubt I'd have gotten the go-ahead for free movement had you not volunteered to accompany me."</p><p>Link nodded with a puff of strength in his breath. It made him feel good to know that the choice to help had been a good one. He looked at the bag, trying to get an angle to where he could see what was inside.</p><p>"Oh, I'm afraid it's nothing of consequence, Link. Just some materials to reinforce my tridents," Sidon said, hoping the matter would be dropped quickly. "But while we are walking back I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions that the Link of my time struggled to answer… with his memory being foggy and all."</p><p>Link raised an eyebrow. What would he possibly want to know that Mipha couldn't have told him. But he supposed there was no harm in it, and gave the nod to ask away.</p><p>"It's just that, you have been known to my family since I was too young to remember. My father tells me that you and he were close, but I can only go off of his memories. How would you describe your relationship with my father?"</p><p>Link considered it as they walked. He took a good minute to think it over before speaking. "Your father's a good man and an excellent leader. He respects my desire to take risks. I think it was something he'd have done in his younger days."</p><p>That made sense. King Dorephan had kept a lot of energy even in his advancing age. He was ready to provide any help possible when Ruta started the continuous rain. His concern went far beyond his own people, as only someone who had ventured out into the world and met many others could.</p><p>"And of my sister? How do the two of you get along?" This was the question he was really trying to get at. Ever since Mipha's moment of vulnerability, he wanted some clarity as to Link's thoughts.</p><p>"I've known her forever. She's always had my back. I trust her completely."</p><p>These were lovely sentiments, but didn't really give Sidon the understanding he was hoping to get. He had to be careful not to give away Mipha's plans, but there had to be deeper questions he could ask.</p><p>"I know she was overjoyed to see you had stepped into Vah Ruta to help her. I believe she had been concerned that too much was happening outside the beast for you to get anywhere near Vah Ruta in time."</p><p>Link nodded, taking a lighter step at the thought that he hadn't let her down. "You helped that mission greatly. I might not have made it in time had you not stepped into the Divine Beast."</p><p>Sidon saw an opening. "And if I hadn't. Say, the message came too late, how would you have responded to her fall."</p><p>Sidon searched Link's face for an expression, but his whole mood seemed to blank at that question. In truth, Link did not want to consider that what-if, especially as it wasn't a problem now.</p><p>"I mean, you must have considered it. We are still pitched in battle, after all. Such a situation may not be past yet."</p><p>"You will be there now, and I will be near the beasts too."</p><p>"But you will be protecting the Princess as her attendant too, yes?"</p><p>Link was starting to tense up with this conversation. He <em>really</em> did not want to have this conversation, especially the idea that his duty might come in the way of protecting someone close to him. It was something he had already thought about, but for which he had no good answer. In truth, it was something that may only be figured out in the moment, should such a situation arrive.</p><p>"I will, but I can keep us all safe."</p><p>"But if you are off on the other side of the battlefield, and we get overrun, it could all happen again. How would you react to…"</p><p>This question hit a trigger point for Link, though he wasn't sure why. But in that instance, he felt the frustration he used to feel as a child, and he lashed out. "Look, it's not going to happen, okay?! I will not ALLOW it to happen. You should not ALLOW it to happen. Mipha WILL survive this to the end, I swear it! Understood!"</p><p>For the first time, Sidon saw fury in Link's eyes - not simply the warrior's fury, but the fury of someone who was stressed. Someone who knew all he held dear was hanging in the balance, and that he might not be enough to protect it. It was almost like Link was angry at <em>him </em>for not being sure of himself.</p><p>Link continued. "If you don't feel up to protecting her, take control of Ruta during the battles! Let her stay close to me. If you do feel up to it, then say so. I need to know I can trust you to continue being there for her if I… if I'm not…"</p><p>Sidon had the answer he needed. He quickly composed himself and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You needn't worry. I am ready. I would not have stepped into the past if I felt I couldn't protect her. I was simply wondering how well you understood the stakes of this battle, but I can see it's affected you more than I could imagine. I apologize for being so pushy. I can be unreasonable at times."</p><p>Link took a few deep breaths to return to composure. After some time, he looked back up and nodded. He felt better, for some reason, though he couldn't place why.</p><p>The two returned to Zora's Domain with the occasional story thrown in from their past childhoods. Sidon had really had quite a unique experience growing up, and he had become quite the impressive prince. Link knew why his future self was able to trust him so easily, and he felt himself doing the same by the end of the journey.</p><p>The two prepared to head their separate ways, with Link heading to the inn while Sidon headed westward to the outpost. They said their farewells and were off.</p><p>Just as Sidon was passing the last major tower of the core Domain, he noticed a cloaked Zora on the side. It was clear from the soft, red hands who it was, and he was quick to move toward her.</p><p>"Here you are, sister. These should help cover the extra covering needed for a Hylian suit, and the material at the bottom should provide the extra layering needed to support the softer skin."</p><p>Mipha pulled down her hood. "Thank you, Sidon. I will be able to get started at once."</p><p>Mipha worked for half a day continuously on the basic frame of the armor before Zelda's envoy arrived with news that the time had come to go to Hateno for battle. She hoped Link's house did not take any sustained damage.</p><p>Sidon questioned whether he should tell Mipha of his conversation with Link, but decided to hold off until the battle had passed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ch. 7: The So-Called Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In-game Challenge Description: Revali is skeptical of Link, whereas Sidon has never doubted the swordsman's abilities. Link has unfortunately been dragged into the dispute.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: So admittedly, I could have probably skipped this one, but Mipha and Link are required to be in this challenge and it's the only time in these challenges where I can write Revali, so I'm using it. Besides, the entire idea of this chapter is just hilarious to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Plateau stood a few hundred feet ahead. Tomorrow was the day that they would strike at it, but for now, they were waiting for Purah, who had sent word that she had a 'game-changer' for the upcoming battle.</p><p>In Link's mind, the 'game-changer' had already happened. Zelda's powers had finally unlocked for her, and the power was mind-bendingly strong. He almost wondered if her powers were, in fact, so unwieldy that they couldn't be unlocked without sufficient stress and prodding. And she certainly had that. The beatdown he took while taking on four Ganon beasts (who Zelda was now naming the "blight" Ganons, after each of their respective elements) was a tad too reminiscent of the act of self-sacrifice her father did for her during the beginning of this Calamity.</p><p>Admittedly, Link wasn't trying to trigger guilt or stress for her in that moment; merely fulfill the vow he took to protect her with his life, especially in light of these battles, which had only gotten more dangerous as Ganon's forces mounted desperate assaults in an attempt to gain a foothold somewhere in Hyrule.</p><p>After the battle ended, there was much to celebrate. Not only had Hateno gotten by largely unscathed (in the grand scheme of things, anyway), but now the princess was going to be a powerful force leading the way. In many ways, she almost didn't need Link in a purely protective role anymore. His role could be more as a combatant and his focus could have a little more lateral movement.</p><p>He didn't mind having Zelda as a charge, but being able to trust her in battle more meant he could put his full focus into the task at hand and seeing the battles to victory without taking unnecessary lumps in the process.</p><p>This was nothing but a good thing, especially since his stunt with the Blight Ganons had led to Mipha getting upset with him. After the battle had ended she came up from behind and pulled him down by the arm so hard that, for a second, he thought one of the joints had come out.</p><p>"<em>Link! Of all the irresponsible things to do! Taking on those four beasts with no one helping you - how could you be so reckless?! When everyone was on the battlefield. You weren't even that far from the battle stations! All the help in the world and you'd risk it all. What were you thinking?!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Link had tried to respond a couple times during her rant, but she was talking too fast. His reply also never came afterward. He was able to get a quick turn around to see her before she snapped him back forward.</em>
</p><p>"<em>No, I'm healing you. Stay still."</em></p><p>
  <em>Mipha was clearly distraught from the look on her face. He couldn't tell if it was her natural scales glistening from battle around her face, or if she had been fighting back tears when she ran over to him. He hadn't seen her this emotional in a long time, not even when the young Sidon put himself in danger. (Admittedly, the little Sidon had never run headfirst into battle with demon spawn, but the point still stood).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mipha healed him, but before Link could even offer his thanks, she moved to run back to Vah Ruta. "You don't need to thank me. Like I've always said, I will always heal you. I'm faithful to my word."</em>
</p><p>The two of them hadn't had an opportunity to talk since then, but with the Divine Beasts nearby, both the old and future champions were hanging around the campsite today. With the sun beginning to get low in the sky, it was time for dinner. Link had gathered up a smorgasbord of delicacies from every part of Hyrule. He had his own seared steak, along with sides of chillfin trout from the Zora store, part of a rock roast Yunobo had split with him, voltfruit and hydromelon from Gerudo Town, and some apple pie from the shop in Rito Village. For a battle of these proportions, he knew he'd need energy.</p><p>"Link?"</p><p>He turned to see Mipha had come over from talking with Urbosa and Riju. He didn't want to interrupt when he saw them across the way earlier, not that he knew what to say even if he had.</p><p>"May I sit with you?"</p><p>Link was relieved. It sounded like she'd lead the conversation, so he could sort out what she was feeling and respond without fear (well, with less fear) that he'd make things worse. He nodded her over.</p><p>Mipha didn't start talking for the first 30 seconds or so. The tension was thicker than the rock roast.</p><p>"I need to apologize, Link. I know it's your job to protect the princess, and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was treating a decision in the heat of battle like you had made a willful choice to risk death.</p><p>"I don't think I was well-prepared for the idea that you might not make it. You've always had such confidence in battles, such an optimism that you could succeed despite any odds, and I have always wanted to be by your side to heal you, should you need it."</p><p>She paused. "But then the battle came, and even though I was on the battlefield with you, when you needed me more than ever, I wasn't at your side. If it hadn't been for the princess's power coming out… When that light came from the princess, I didn't know what was happening, and when word spread through the battlefield that you had taken on all four of those creatures by yourself… I've never felt so helpless. When I'm fighting for myself, I can control how I react to the enemy in front of me, but I can't feel that way, when someone I care for is in danger."</p><p>Link hadn't turned away from her or even looked at the plate of food since she started talking. He was starting to get a clearer picture of what she was feeling. And he actually had a decent idea of what he wanted to say.</p><p>"When you were trapped in Vah Ruta, we were closer to Naboris and Medoh. My whole thoughts were to take them out as quickly as possible because all of you were in danger. When we all got onto Vah Medoh, I eventually took to standing at the side, staring over the edge.</p><p>"I was trying to will the beast to go faster so I could drop right onto Vah Ruta and help you. So don't feel bad; I know what you felt."</p><p>Mipha was surprised to hear any of this from Link. Even in his more relaxed moments, he hadn't opened up to his feelings in a long time. She knew how much he shut himself off from emotion, especially as the buildup to battle had gotten closer. More than anyone, she understood that if this was his emotion outward, there must be a tornado going underneath. She forgot that from time to time.</p><p>"It will never not impress me how selfless you can be, Link. You were there when I needed you most in battle. I only wish I could do the same for you."</p><p>"You healed me after fighting in Ruta. And this fight isn't over. You may still do it."</p><p>Mipha looked directly into his eyes. "Well, I can promise you that when the time comes to fight Calamity Ganon, I'll be right behind you, ready to heal your wounds."</p><p>Link nodded at that. "Until then," he said as he reached over his shoulder, "want a hydromelon?"</p><p>Mipha laughed slightly louder than she meant to at that statement. Somehow, Link getting this conversation back to his dinner was exactly where it was always going to go. "Yes, actually. I'm quite famished."</p><p>The two sat in silence and ate together, with Mipha taking on a little of his steak and splitting the apple pie with him. She couldn't believe he still seemed like he could eat more after the massive plate he packed for himself. Maybe he wasn't fearless; maybe it was just an endless supply of energy from all the food he ate.</p><p>As they began to eat the final bits of the meal, Sidon came up toward them with Revali flying right behind him. They seemed irritated.</p><p>"Ah, Link, my friend! I have come with a bit of a request. You see, I was listening to this braggart demean your successes on the battlefield…"</p><p>"Successes? Do not act like the successes we've had in these battles have belonged to this alleged knight who somehow pulled a darkness-sealing sword. He almost never completes any task without an entourage of more accomplished warriors. I myself have stepped into battle single-handedly more often than anyone thanks to the raids on Rito Village, and I…"</p><p>"Excuse me, but I believe you must be forgetting the significant backup you have by piloting a massive flying bird. And let us not forget <em>you </em>had backup during the fight with your own Blight Ganon. And not just a great warrior of Teba's caliber, but Link as well! That makes two times he has defeated the Windblight, if you count the one in my time."</p><p>"How in the world are we going to count that? Even if I take you all at your word that he did it, that fight happened 100 years in the future, after the princess had spent that entire time, your words mind you, not mine, suppressing and weakening Ganon's power on Hyrule. Why, I don't doubt that had I not been taken by surprise in your time, I could have freed all the beasts had I been given a century-long assist from the energy she displayed in Hateno." Revali was starting to get heated as he finished speaking.</p><p>"Powers aside, they were as strong as ever. It is incredibly presumptive of you to suggest that you could beat four beasts on your own, when you've yet to show you can beat one without assistance. Link at least has shown the initiative to take on all four Blights alone!"</p><p>Now Revali was at his boiling point. "Oh is that what you think?! All right, then let's settle these matters. We have Rito and Zora soldiers present, let's set up a training game to test your Hylian friend's competence!" And suddenly, Link and Mipha, who had been silent, stood up, ready to step in and stop this before something ridiculous was created.</p><p>Rito put up his wing. "Don't interrupt, here's my suggestion. We'll each direct our troops, and you'll spar with them. Teba and I will command the Rito squadron and step in, should you defeat our group. You two can step in should the Zora fail to defeat him," he said, indicating toward Sidon and Mipha at that last part.</p><p>"Now, I don't think we need to go through all-" Mipha was ready to protest, but Link put a hand on her shoulder and indicated it was fine. After all his bluster, Link was ready to prove the same point that Sidon was making.</p><p>"Ah, Link, ever the warrior I know you to be!" I look forward to sparring you at the end, my friend!" Sidon said, as he looked to Revali. "You will rue this decision."</p><p>Revali snorted at this, and the two walked off to plan their strategies and inform the troops. With Mipha and Link alone again, she turned to him. "You're sure you want to do this? Oh, look who I'm talking to. Of course you do."</p><p>"Don't hold back, okay?"</p><p>"You know I never do, Link, and regardless of the outcome, I will heal you afterward… and the others… Revali might have to owe me, though," she said, winking as she did.</p><p>Link held back a full-throated laugh. Mipha then turned to follow the others while Link limbered up for the exercise.</p><p>[AFTERWARD]</p><p>The battle was ridiculous and silly, given the timing. When Princess Zelda had heard of it, she had wanted to shut it down, but Urbosa advised against interrupting what could be an important battle in their respective fights to earn the other's respect. Plus, a healthy dose of morbid curiosity from Impa (and Zelda herself, though she loathed to admit it), ensured that the battle be seen to its conclusion.</p><p>As the evening reached its waning hours, Link finally got Sidon and Revali to relent. Sidon was pleased to see that the Link of this time was every bit as good as the Link from the future. Revali tried to cover up his wounded pride and flew away.</p><p><em>Well, at least that saves me from having to talk over this poor decision with him,</em> Mipha thought to herself as she finished healing Sidon.</p><p>"Ah, I feel fully capable of battle again! Thank you again, sister! Your skills are truly deserving of legend!"</p><p>Mipha blushed. "Thank you, Sidon. Well, I must be off and tend to… um…"</p><p>Sidon saw where she was looking and understood. "Not a problem at all. I will see you over at the tent shortly."</p><p>Mipha headed over to where Link was removing his training armor and immediately went to work on his wounds.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"As I said, you never need to thank me for healing you. Besides, I'm pretty sure the one I'm healing is the one my trident created when it got under your shoulder armor."</p><p>Link looked. "It is. Good aim, by the way."</p><p>"It always looks so flimsy, why does it have that gap where an enemy can get under it?"</p><p>"Increased motion."</p><p>Mipha scoffed. "A Zora's armor builds metal and stone into the framing so the mobility comes with the protection."</p><p>"Zora armor sounds pretty useful."</p><p>Mipha was about to reply when suddenly she realized what they were talking about. "Oh, does it?! Well, I'm sure I'm overplaying it a bit. After all, you never know when it comes to designing combat clothing. I could be… completely wrong, so…"</p><p>Link raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of tone and walkback. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Just trying to heal so you can get a good night's rest before battle tomorrow!" Mipha healed the rest of the wounds in silence. If there's one thing she did not want to do right now, it was hype up an armor she had barely started. Now she was going to have to make the structure of it immaculate!</p><p>After the last wound healed, Mipha tried to duck out quickly. "Well, you're as ready for battle as you'll ever be! Good night!"</p><p>"Hey Mipha?"</p><p>She stopped. For some reason, hearing Link actually use her name made the conversation that much more personal. She felt compelled to hear what he wanted to say, and turned toward him.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You'll be great tomorrow. And I hope we'll be able to battle side by side. I trust you completely."</p><p>Somehow, even though it was all business (or was it?), this compliment gave her a truly elated, lighter-than-air feeling. She blushed again and smiled before turning away again.</p><p>And with that warm moment capping the night, both headed to their beds to rest up for a major battle tomorrow on the Great Plateau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ch. 8: Zora Mettle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In-game Challenge description: A horde of monsters has sprung up in the area that Mipha and Sidon are camped in. It's up to them to defend their base camp from this unexpected threat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an incredibly rare moment lately, but Sidon and Mipha had found an opportunity to completely relax within their quarters at the Zora base camp. Divine Beast Vah Ruta was stationed nearby, as they waited for sunset to come. Following the successful retaking of the Great Plateau (as well as the revelation that King Rhoam of the Hylians had survived and been holding down the fort in the Temple of Time), the armies of Hyrule all agreed that the time had come to strike and take down Calamity Ganon once and for all.</p><p>It was agreed that they would take the day to rest up and recover, and then they would meet at sunset to take back Hyrule Castle by laying siege upon it with every ounce of force they could muster. Purah was confident she could do mass transportations all to the same location, and she had gained everyone's confidence by teleporting everyone back to their respective homes the night before.</p><p>Mipha had gone to inform her father late that night of the news and how the war may be over by morning light once the battle kicked off. He gave both Mipha and Sidon his vote of confidence, but re-emphasized that he wanted her to come home from all of this. While she had been uncomfortable with this suggestion of possible death the first time he made it - all the way back when he gave his assent to her piloting Vah Ruta - this time it didn't phase her. She spoke confidently that she would return home with a victory deserving of being on the stone Zora history tablets that King Dorephan had taken to building in his free time.</p><p>Part of her confidence was also coming from the fact that she had evaded her worst threat - the blight Ganon who apparently had finished her in another history. Having Sidon fully grown and helping her had boosted her belief in her own expertise. She was amazed at how incredible of a prince her brother had grown into. The lessons she had tried to teach him had taken root, and it really justified her feelings and beliefs, something that she admittedly wavered on when dealing with this whole Calamity threat.</p><p>Her confidence in Zora's Domain could be felt by all because she was in her element. Healing, swimming, defending her home with the trident, ceremony - all of these things had been taught to her very young, and she could act with assurance in herself without issue.</p><p>Outside the Domain, however, she always had a sense of inadequacy. She lacked the physical prowess of the Gorons, the flight of the Rito, and the desert landscape of the Gerudo created a dangerous mix with their lightning attacks. Had the Calamity been taking place near the Domain, there were built-in advantages that she could take, but venturing out into the world had made it clear that she needed a lot more training in environments hostile to her physiology.</p><p>While she did feel like her training held its own against the Hylian army, she knew what the peak of Hylian combat looked like - and honestly, his combat skills were barely a factor in why she couldn't feel as confident around <em>him.</em></p><p>It wasn't that she felt they weren't close - the recent conversation before the Great Plateau made it clear that Link cared for her as well, but was it enough to accept the ceremonial armor? Link had been around the Domain and had enough conversations with people in and around the palace that he had heard of all the major traditions, including the armor. One day, when Link had been running through the halls of the living quarters, he was stopped by her father because he had nearly knocked over the display of the armor he had received from Mipha's mother.</p><p>So at the very least, he had heard of the armor tradition.</p><p>She wished that the stress over Link was not mixing in with this entire crisis. Either problem on its own would have been manageable, but dealing with emotions like this while she was trying to prepare for battle was proving overwhelming. She was grateful for this one-day rest from battle.</p><p>Except it wasn't going right.</p><p>Mipha had settled into her living quarters for a full night of rest, but she found herself completely unable to sleep. Her mind had grown restless over the last few days, and now, confronted with the ultimate showdown coming tomorrow evening, rest was not something her mind would allow.</p><p>Unable to sleep, she started work on the armor. The underlining was easy enough, as it was little more than cutting stretchy material into the dimensions she already knew by heart. She had healed Link so many times and been in close contact with him so many times that she could have gotten perfect measurements just by comparing his relative size with her own. Luckily, she didn't need to even do that because Link usually had a few armors and combat clothing nearby for different situations. She absolutely had the sizing down pat.</p><p>Where she struggled now was what to build next. She knew what she <em>wanted </em>it to look like, and now the base of it could be built upon, but now that the time had come to craft the pieces, she found herself hesitating. Had this been a ceremonial engagement <em>trident</em>, there would be no issues right now. But armor was something different entirely, and so she found herself staring at the materials until she fell asleep in the chair.</p><p>When she awoke a couple hours later, it was still dark. <em>Well, at least I got some sleep, I guess.</em> Before the sun rose, she decided it would be good to spend the remaining time with Sidon. She didn't know how long after victory her brother would be around, and so if she couldn't sleep and she couldn't work, she might as well maximize the minutes she had with her brother.</p><p>She arrived at the outpost less than an hour later, and after greeting the guards, she went into Sidon's quarters where he was sleeping comfortably. In that moment, he still resembled the young Sidon she knew. Completely blissful in his sleep. Maybe it was the assurance that he had saved her, but there was a real giddiness to his interactions with her. She wondered if this was how he pictured the conversations he wanted to have with the version of her that he knew. Would Sidon grow into the same incredible adult prince with her supporting him throughout his childhood?</p><p>There was much on her mind, but while she waited for Sidon to awaken (or her mind to return to rest), she sat in the chair near the entrance and just watched Sidon's sleeping motions. Somehow, his self-assured sleep gave her comfort in this time, and eventually, she returned to sleep.</p><p>Sidon awoke early to see Mipha slumped over asleep in the chair. Before setting off to do a few morning drills, he picked her up and moved her to his bed. It's moments like this where Sidon became truly aware of how much he had grown over the years. It was easy to forget, but the time when his sister towered over him was a century ago at this point. He had grown so strong that he was now able to carry her with such control that she didn't even notice.</p><p>It made him happy to know that his years of training had paid off in such spades. After years, heck, decades of wondering if he was strong enough to protect his sister given the chance, he finally had his answer. Now, all that mattered was finishing what he came here to do. Even if he was unable to stay after Ganon's defeat (which he didn't <em>know </em>was true, but he kind of assumed), his sister would live on to see him grow.</p><p>The only downside, so far as he could tell, was that he was still about to give a permanent goodbye to her. He was aware enough of his own life to know that many of the experiences of the last century were not, and almost certainly could not, happen given the events of these last few battles. The future that he has created for Mipha would include the young Sidon of this time, but not <em>him.</em> And the idea that soon he would be without his sister again was almost too much load to bear.</p><p>But no. He must remain hopeful. And more importantly, he must savor this time that he never expected to receive.</p><p>After a short workout to get his blood moving, Sidon gathered some ingredients for a two-person breakfast. If this turned out to be the final day he would get with Mipha, he would make it count.</p><p>Mipha awoke as Sidon was mixing the last of the dish. He had found some eggs, which he had mixed with some freshly caught fish and some ingredients he had purchased from a nearby vendor to craft a large omelette.</p><p>"Oh, good morning, brother! Did-you didn't give up your bed rest so that I could sleep on your bed, did you?"</p><p>"Not at all! I woke up to do my morning exercises and to gather ingredients for breakfast. There's enough for you as well."</p><p>"Well, thank you very much!"</p><p>As he handed her the plate and they began eating, they exchanged basic pleasantries but mostly focused on their meal. When they had finished, Sidon thought of a question he probably should have sooner.</p><p>"How long ago did you reach the campsite? I didn't hear you come in, but from the looks of how you had fallen asleep, you'd been there a while."</p><p>"That's a good way of putting it. To be honest, I wasn't keeping track of time, but I know it was hours before the sun rose. I had been trying to sleep in my quarters, but I couldn't get comfortable."</p><p>Sidon gave an understanding look. "Admittedly, I'm nervous about today as well. I have never actually seen Calamity Ganon, merely heard about him from Link in my time. Apparently he can take multiple forms, so I don't know what to expect. All I know is that I came here for a purpose, and I intend to fulfill it!"</p><p>Mipha admired the boundless optimism her brother seemed to exude. "Right. I have to admit, your energy is infectious! I wish I had had you to talk to last night. I probably could have gotten a good night's sleep."</p><p>"Well, I could talk you through it now if you'd like me to - yes, my good man! Please, do come in!"</p><p>Seggin, a soldier who was known to both siblings, had entered. "Oh, your Highness!" he said, kneeling to Mipha. "I had not expected to see you this morning. I do apologize for interrupting a conversation between you and the prince."</p><p>"It's quite alright, Seggin. You may rise. For today, we are all fighters for the same cause. Do you have news to tell us?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am. There are invading forces, including a lynel, uphill from here to the north. I was about to ask Prince Sidon if he wanted to lead the force heading to intercept."</p><p>Sidon held up his arm. "Not at all, Seggin. You are quite the soldier and I trust you and the other captains to lead the charge. However, we will both travel with you to accompany as needed - well, unless you prefer to rest, sister."</p><p>"Not at all. You're the only one who has gotten to warm up, and we will both need to be in form for battle tonight. We will be behind you and help as needed."</p><p>"Yes, Princess. And Prince. See you on the battlefield."</p><p>Seggin left to join the rest of the crew. Mipha turned to her brother.</p><p>"I would like to talk with you, but let's take care of this threat first."</p><p>"Right. Let us dispatch the enemy, and I will see you back here!"</p><p>And with that, they left for battle.</p><p>
  <em>(AFTER THE BATTLE)</em>
</p><p>Following the fall of the last of the invaders, the Zora crew went to celebrate until it was time to meet up at Vah Ruta for teleportation. Mipha and Sidon decided to spend time in his quarters talking. They first unwound from the energy high of battle by talking over their feats on the battlefield, which admittedly was a lot of fun for both. Eventually, Sidon decided to turn the conversation back to the matter at hand.</p><p>"So before those beasts interrupted, you were going to talk with me about troubles you were having. I would love to be a help to you by being your consult before battle."</p><p>Mipha nodded in understanding. "Of course, and I appreciate that sentiment." She was pensive for a moment, trying to think about how she wanted to approach the combination of problems she was dealing with.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'm still dealing with the nerves over how dire this situation is. All the champions, including Link, have come face to face with their possible deaths during all of this. I had felt ill-prepared compared to all the other champions, but I feel like the events in Hateno really made those feelings more clear."</p><p>Sidon interrupted. "But you have shown incredible resolve in battle! When we fought together in Ruta, you continued to fight well beyond the point that I would have thought possible. And thanks to your healing, you are an invaluable member!"</p><p>"But that's just it, brother. I don't simply want to be useful as a healer. I want to be helpful on the battlefield."</p><p>"Your trident skills are unmatched by anyone, including me. You have incredible speed, and any fighter who has your support is safer for having you around. You are no liability to anyone."</p><p>Mipha sat in silence for a little bit. She didn't want to say the next part because it would feel all too real if she did. But Sidon was one of the few who might understand what she was getting at, so she decided to continue the conversation.</p><p>"If I'm as good as you say, then why was I not there when Link took on the Blights?"</p><p>"You had no control over that. We were securing the bases at the time and were not near the center of the battle. And it wasn't just you, by the way. None of the champions were available at that moment to help. Why would your confidence be so shaken over something that had nothing to do with you?"</p><p>Mipha was barely audible for her reply. "Because… I promised I would be there to help him, and heal him."</p><p>Sidon finally was able to piece together what she was hinting at. "I see. This isn't really as much concern over your ability to fight for yourself, or contribute to a battle. You are nervous that even being on the battlefield with Link will not be enough to save him."</p><p>Mipha was silent. She had been through such emotional turmoil that after finally admitting it, there was nothing left to feel. It was as if she had pulled her own trident from out of her heart, and despite there being no wound, her body still wanted to collapse in on itself.</p><p>Sidon continued. "If I know Link, and he seems to be very similar to his future self even today, he will run headfirst into any struggle if it means protecting others. And while it may seem like it puts him in danger, in truth it makes him more prepared than anyone for a moment like this. And unlike the other battles where we all have different places to protect, we all have one goal this time. I am certain that when the time comes for Link and Ganon to meet face-to-face, you will be in position to help, whether on the battlefield or lending support from Ruta."</p><p>Mipha forced a smile, but it quickly faded. "I'd feel better about it if I didn't feel like I was always trying to catch up. And not just in training, I mean. You said I had completed Link's armor well before the Calamity, but I've barely started and I'm beginning to second-guess my decisions. Maybe I'm not meant to give it to him in my lifetime."</p><p>Sidon, having now heard this, was passionate. There was no chance that he would allow his sister to not take full advantage of her life now that it was available to her. "Now, I will not have that. I understand that the circumstances have changed, but this is something that you need to do, for no other reason than because it is what you truly want to do!</p><p>"That armor will be brilliant because it came from your very heart and soul. I saw the armor in its completed form and I scarcely can think of an armor of higher quality. And the Link of my time wore it with honor.</p><p>"I must confess, sister. When Link escorted me to gather the materials, I prodded him a little about his feelings toward you -"</p><p>Mipha was about to speak, but Sidon knew what she was going to ask. "Before you say it, no, I did not hint anything to him. I am a Zora prince after all, trained to be able to speak with diplomacy just as you were.</p><p>"When I asked about your safety in battle, Link got more emotional about your survival than I've ever seen from him. I don't know if it means he would accept marriage, but there is no question he loves you in some fashion. And love of any nature is worth expressing fully. If I withheld myself from my love for you at all, I may not have been prepared to take that opportunity to save you. Or it may not have even come to me."</p><p>Sidon breathed deeply. "Any love worth its weight should be known. No matter the result, nothing ever came from trying to deny or suppress it. And when this battle is over, and your whole life is ahead of you for the first time, I hope you let the world see the boundless love you possess."</p><p>Mipha looked deeply at her brother, trying to read his face. His confident expression was breaking, and his eyes had misted slightly. She could tell that he had thought of all the opportunities that she had missed as a result of the Calamity of his time, and in that moment, she understood the regret that he felt for her. And the regret her spirit must have felt while imprisoned in Vah Ruta. It seemed to be a hopelessness that no one should experience.</p><p>And now, with that knowledge in hand, she knew she must resolve to not allow such hopelessness to enter her heart. She was, after all, alive. And if she was going to be given this life to live, she was going to live, not just for herself, but the Mipha who lost her opportunities.</p><p>"You're right, Sidon. It is my life, and I will not allow myself to be dictated to by my own fears any longer. I shall continue my work as soon as the battle is over, and work continuously until it's finished."</p><p>Sidon became overjoyed. "That is wonderful! I am so glad you will do so."</p><p>"I have you to thank for so much, my brother. And not just for saving my life; for giving me the confidence to take that life for everything it's worth. I know I did not get that chance in your time, and you can be certain that I will take every chance in this time."</p><p>Sidon nodded, stood, and flexed while he flashed his toothy grin. "That's all I ever wanted. I wish nothing but happiness for you!"</p><p>Mipha and Sidon turned the subject to his life from here. Evidently, Sidon had a fan club. She teased him about this factoid relentlessly, and began putting the pressure on him to settle down. They spent the remaining time there sharing stories from each of their adolescence. It was a good chance to bond until the time for battle had come. Mipha looked toward Ruta as they exited the base.</p><p>"I will be there for the final fight, as will you. Let's make sure Hyrule stands tall today!"</p><p>Sidon steeled himself and tightened his grip on his right trident as he faced her. "Yes, let's!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ch. 9: Armor for Whom?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In-game quest description: A client who wishes to be anonymous has noticed his daughter staying up late into the night, crafting armor for… someone. Worried for her health, he asks for a supply of energizing foods. The client's daughter completed the armor without incident and in good health. Still, he could not help but wonder to whom she intended to give the item…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Ok, we made it through the main story! (Well, not counting the Terrako ending)</p><p>Also, the beginning of the chapter is a tad self-indulgent, going into areas of Hyrule that aren't relevant, but the main story did just end and I wanted to give a feel for how the kingdoms were reacting to the victory.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first days and weeks after the defeat of Calamity Ganon were a mix of celebration and rest for everyone. The sudden absence of malice in the morning after was a welcome sight to the citizens who had been in affected areas, and Ganon's defeat must have rung through the monsters' souls because they began to flee. Over these next couple of weeks, monster hordes would occasionally assemble in a seemingly last gasp to regain control, but these attacks were far more manageable, and a sense of peace was being felt even in those hours after the victory at Hyrule Castle.</p><p>Unbeknownst to much of the kingdom, four of the most important heroes of the day only got to celebrate for a short time. The champions of the future - Rito Warrior Teba, Gerudo Chief Riju, Zora Prince Sidon, and Goron powerhouse Yunobo - had done a great service around Hyrule since the Calamity had started. They jumped into the past, unsure of the effects that would befall them, to save the people's current champions, and were sent away in those wee morning hours after the battle.</p><p>Additionally, the guardian responsible for bringing them to the past, for giving them the knowledge to begin preparations sooner and accelerate plans, had been destroyed in the final battle. In an age where so many of the heroes of the past were made into legends, where the Divine Beasts bore the names of great sages, warriors and leaders, a small guardian named Terrako arrived in anonymity and was content to die in it as well.</p><p>This sense of anonymity, however, was not something that the current champions could feel in the slightest. Celebrations over the victory spread like wildfire through the kingdoms. Rito Village held a solemn ceremony honoring the great Revali, dedicating his training ground for building up the next generation of great warriors, of which Teba would eventually become. Revali never broke his serious expression during the proceedings, but it seemed clear to all present that he had been moved by these acknowledgements. He decided to stay around the village for some time after the battle, both to serve as protector and to figure a path for what he wanted to do next, though he did venture out for functions where all champions were requested.</p><p>Gerudo Town had a celebration outside the town limits so that voe and vai could be present. It was rare that a festival had such grandeur and was so inviting, but Urbosa wanted to give her people a sense of purpose; their future chief had proven to be quite popular in her brief time there, and really strengthened their sense of pride. Urbosa wanted the town to have a chance to display that pride to the various militaries that had helped them reach victory.</p><p>While many non-Gorons had trouble getting to Death Mountain, the champions all had standing invites to use the hot springs to relax. Each one that showed up got a hero's welcome and were invited to partake in a dance party in the evening. There was also a feast, but only Link was able to eat most of what was available.</p><p>Hyrule Castle had many repairs to do, but offerings of thanks and gratitude flooded Princess Zelda. She was grateful for the gifts she received, but the biggest gift for her was the peace that finally allowed her to conduct research on her own terms. She and Impa began searching for parts to rebuild Terrako, and she had messages prepared for each champion in case materials were available to find in their areas.</p><p>Since Zelda was mostly staying in the area around the castle, and Impa was acting as an attendant, Link was needed less often, so he stayed around Hateno Village more, focusing on rebuilding the area and reinforcing his house. The town never got to properly celebrate the victory in their region, so they took that opportunity with some evening banquets. He loved the food in this area of Hyrule, and since Zora's Domain was nearby, he made weekly visits to pick up fish and supplies, and he was always certain to visit Mipha, though they were in the palace far less during these visits. Mipha always wanted to venture outside the domain for some reason, and she made excuses for why they couldn't enter the living quarters.</p><p>What Link didn't realize was that Mipha's behavior was constant since returning to Zora's Domain. Upon returning, the Zoras wanted to hold a major celebration as well, honoring Mipha, future Sidon and all of the other Zora soldiers who helped during this Calamity. Mipha had suggested something exclusive to the Zoras to begin with and to save the major, multi-kingdom celebration for a few weeks later. This was because a major celebration would likely require her input a lot more, while she could allow the Zoras to surprise her with a more intimate celebration among just her people.</p><p>Well, this was the excuse she gave her father. In truth, King Dorephan knew she wanted to maximize the amount of time each night she was dedicating to the massive project that had overtaken her training space. She was trying to hide it so it didn't become the stuff of gossip around the palace, but the king had been aware of the supplies that were coming into the building and had spotted her a few times with equipment clearly meant for crafting.</p><p>He knew she was building armor.</p><p>This was both exciting for King Dorephan as well as nerve-wracking. Of course, he knew it was the ceremonial engagement armor; any armor made for the Zora royal family was crafted by a master craftsman. The only time a Zora royal made armor themselves was for this ritual specifically.</p><p>It had honestly slipped his mind that Mipha had crossed the threshold for marrying age a while back. In his mind, she had always been his young daughter, but there was no question that she had reached a new era in her life, and it made him happy to know that the stress of this Calamity had not blunted her ability to love or find love. It was said that relationships forged in such rough conditions were among the strongest bonds because they had already experienced the highest levels of stress during their formation, so he was excited to meet the lucky, special one who Mipha had deemed worthy of being a partner.</p><p>But that was the question: Who? He hadn't seen anyone pass through the living quarters in ages, and the little digging he did via his contacts in the unit had not revealed any special treatment of any specific soldier. Could it be someone within the kingdom not in the military? It was possible, but he needed more information to go on.</p><p>This was far from the biggest problem, though. Mipha had become a bit shut in since returning. Not in a manner that was noticeable to the citizens, mind you. She was still out during the day and engaged in training exercises. She still spoke to people, and the whole desire to put off an ornate celebration was very fitting for her humble nature and desire to hold up the Domain, not herself.</p><p>But King Dorephan knew better. Her appearances were more rigid time-wise, and she was regularly home a good two hours sooner than she used to be. The reason was simple enough: She wanted to eat dinner and spend time with Sidon earlier in the day so she could dedicate the entire time after dinner to working on her armor. As he began trying to track a pattern, he realized she was pushing herself to the point that her sleep was degrading. She was getting, at best, half the time she was meant to, and she was standing for so long that he was getting concerned that the long gap between dinner and breakfast would prove too taxing if she wasn't using that time to rest.</p><p>Sensing this to be a possible problem, he solicited assistance from the Zora vendors, asking for a supply of energizing meals and snacks that could be used to assist her as she continued what was quickly becoming a hyper-detailed process.</p><p>As it so happened, he had someone who quickly took on the challenge. As he was sitting in the palace, he saw Link enter. Before he could say anything, though, Mipha burst through the passageway that led to the living quarters.</p><p>"Ah, hello Link! It's good to see you. I thought you might be coming so I took the liberty of gathering supplies. I thought we could go near the waterfall to spar and catch fish for lunch."</p><p>Link replied by holding up a small bag. "I'm ahead of you there, actually. The market below was asking for a large supply of energy-boosting meals, but I set two aside for ourselves."</p><p>"Is that so?" King Dorephan asked. "It was incredibly helpful of you to do such a thing, Link. You are truly a friend to this kingdom!"</p><p>"Agreed," Mipha quickly replied, "but if it's alright with you, father, I'd like to see Link out quickly so that we can maximize our daylight."</p><p>Link looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. She suddenly minded greatly the time of day during these last few visits and seemed to want to complete her duties and social time as early as possible. He hadn't asked about it yet, but it definitely was something that was worth mentioning soon.</p><p>"Shall we?"</p><p>Link shook off his confusion and acquiesced. As they walked out, King Dorephan told his advisers that he wouldn't be taking guests for the rest of the day. He quickly went down to the lower levels and awaited his supply of foods to be brought to him.</p><p>After a brief time, Muzu came through with a box of energizing foods and drinks already prepared.</p><p>"The merchant said that most of these were already prepared before he got them. Should we test them to make sure they aren't tainted?"</p><p>King Dorephan shook his head. "No, I know the person who took on the job. He's trustworthy."</p><p>Muzu looked like he wanted to say something or ask about how he knew the person who took the job if he gave the job out anonymously, but chose not to press the matter. "The merchant seemed to hint that these were for the princess but didn't give me a reason why. Should I be concerned about Mipha?"</p><p>"I don't believe so," King Dorephan said. "She has taken to using the nights to work on crafting and I just want to make sure she has the energy needed to stay awake and sufficiently energized."</p><p>"It's wonderful to hear that the princess has found a passionate hobby in the time since this whole champion business has ended. Truthfully, while I was worried for her safety, I was equally worried that such a stressful task would leave her unable to find excitement in her daily life."</p><p>King Dorephan nodded. "I hadn't considered that myself until I saw how much she threw herself into training. She commits fully to everything she holds with value, and we certainly can agree it's wonderful to see her showing passion towards more peaceful ventures now that we have entered a more tranquil time.</p><p>"And for the subjects of her passion, they are truly lucky. They won't find a more committed young woman anywhere in the entirety of Hyrule."</p><p>Muzu agreed. "If she plans to do projects like this more often, perhaps you could create an arts and crafts studio. As she gets more skilled, she may even want others present to see such work."</p><p>At that, the king chuckled. "That won't be necessary. Based on the project she's working on, I'm hoping this will be a one-time creation."</p><p>Muzu searched for a moment for the meaning of what King Dorephan was saying before stopping cold. "You- you don't mean-"</p><p>"Shhhh. It's a secret to everybody."</p><p>And with that, King Dorephan took the foods and placed them in a container with an ice block. This was then sent to Mipha's quarters. When she returned from her day with Link, King Dorephan stopped her.</p><p>"I've noticed you have been awake later and later in the nights."</p><p>"Oh, y-you have? I apologize for worrying you, father. I assure you nothing is wrong."</p><p>"I didn't think there was. I had food brought to your room, and we have supplies for about two weeks' worth. A word of advice: Your mother always told me the neckline was the most intensive, and she worked tired because of the late nights too. Use the energizing foods to help you."</p><p>Mipha's eyes got wide. "So… so you know I'm creating an armor piece?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Do- do you know who it's for?"</p><p>King Dorephan shook his head. "I do not, but rest assured, you have my blessing regardless. You have consistently proven to be the heart of Zora's Domain. If you are in love with someone enough to craft the Zora armor for them, then I have no doubt they are deserving of your love.</p><p>"Just promise me that you will love them with the same passion you love all our people. And that you expect the same from them in return."</p><p>Mipha looked like she was about to cry. She hadn't expected such a vote of confidence over this. "Thank you, and I will. I am certain that you will love the recipient as I do."</p><p>"Well maybe not as <em>you </em>do, but as another child of mine? Yes, I could believe that."</p><p>Mipha rolled her eyes at the dad-joke and moved in to hug her father.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, my daughter."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ch. 10: Invading Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In-game Challenge description: A swarm of Guardians have suddenly appeared! Stop them in their tracks before they deal too much damage to the area.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: So this chapter was kind of difficult to place because it deals with Guardians after the Calamity had passed, and since it’s at the same level requirements as the final chapter, I was going to just place it before the end of the main story, but character development-wise,  I feel like it’s an important endpoint for part of Mipha’s character arc, so I wanted to keep it as a post-game chapter. I actually think the reason why these Guardians are so hostile in this level is fairly reasonable, all things considered.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mipha awoke with a lot more pep than she had had in quite some time. It had taken a lot longer than she thought it would take, but she was certain this was the night that she was going to finish the armor for Link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this point, the actual armor part was finished. In its current state, it would absolutely do what it was intended to do. However, the more personal touches, like the markings on the scales and the designs on the harder pieces needed to be cut in by hand. This process was meticulous, but the broad strokes were done. Mipha was confident that she could be done in a night, at which point she could begin planning how she would give Link the armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, she probably should have thought of such things sooner, but there was a subliminal urge to put this whole thing off that she was fighting back against. The entire idea was unnerving - putting herself out there emotionally to Link was still  something unsettling for her, but she had come so far now that there really was no turning back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she went through her day, she felt an odd sense of calm about the Domain - the kind you feel right before your day gets shaken up by catastrophe. Was it just her internalized fears? Or could something be on its way? In any case, she didn’t allow it to slow her day down. She had worked far too hard, and she was not going to put this off any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing up her final bit of business - watching her brother fishing with his trident - she made the walk for home. She thought about the future Sidon and wondered if he ever fished in this way anymore. Or had he simply allowed the merchants to do the job. Part of her hoped he still did, if only because it was a bit of independence from childhood that she tried her best to maintain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they entered the palace, she was surprised to see a face in the Domain that she didn’t usually see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Purah! This is an unexpected surprise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purah, the Sheikah scientist who had assisted greatly during the events of the Calamity as well as before, had a pensive look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heeey, Mipha! I didn’t see your dad anywhere, so I was getting concerned. Good to see you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father is overseeing plans for a celebration involving all of Hyrule. All the other kingdoms have had one, and he feels we’ve put ours off for long enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great. That’s great..”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything ok? You seem distracted, Purah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I?!” Purah was holding a forced smile, but it could only hold so long. “Ok here’s the deal. You know how the Guardians were put under Ganon’s control during the Calamity, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been inspecting the lot of them, guardians and guardian scouts alike, to see if there was anything that could be done to make them more resistant to a future attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why would you need to do that if we sealed Ganon away, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purah puffed herself up a bit. “Because as a person of science, I cannot rest knowing that we left a flaw in the event the future doesn’t pan out as we hope!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... But anyway, I kind of got carried away and activated a bunch of the ones near Akkala, and I guess they hadn’t had their programming inactive because, again, totally not my intention! They all kind of went rogue and are marching down here to Zora’s Domain.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purah put her hands up. “To be clear, they aren’t evil or under Ganon’s control. They just weren’t tinkered with properly after the battle… and I may have intentionally messed with one or two…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you activate so many at the same time?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to! There was a surge of lightning in the area so when I tried to start one, it spread to the entire area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha was now in full panic mode. The Zora army was no longer mobilized in full force; only a few outlet bases were active to keep watch over the Domain. They would not be prepared for a multi-Guardian attack. “How many are there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Purah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> many in the area, so we’re looking at like 5 or 8… maybe closer to 12… 20 at most.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TWENTY Guardians?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of them are scouts, though, so your army should be able to take care of them if they spread the numbers right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, because we’re back to peacetime military outposts. There are only a couple groups out there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purah now couldn’t hide her concern as the veil of self-confidence fell. “How fast can the rest of them get out there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not fast enough. I’ll have to ride through and take as many as I can out myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa. This isn’t that simple. They will be overrunning this space in about an hour’s time if there’s no resistance. You’ll have to take them out as they enter the Domain and dispatch them almost immediately if you’re going to have any chance of taking them out alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha was listening as she grabbed her trident, but ultimately heard nothing to deter her. “I have to give my people a chance. You said many of them were the small scouts. I can dispatch them without issue. It will be the full-sized ones that concern me. I hope they provide me at least a little separation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re going, you should know that some of them were the elemental guardians.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha turned nervously. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Which </span>
  </em>
  <span>elemental guardians?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ice… and electric.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha gulped. She had not wanted to hear that any of the electric guardians were active. “If I must, for my kingdom, then I will not fail!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Mipha rushed into battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she swam across the Domain, the irony of this situation was not lost on her. At the final battle with Calamity Ganon, Mipha made good on her promise to be present to heal Link, and she even got the chance to keep him standing during the fight. It was a moment of great pride for her. That said, she still hadn’t left an imprint on the battle like so many of the others had. She had wanted so desperately to be a factor in the fight alongside Link, but found herself in the healer role for most of the fight because of the damage she’d taken on the way into the chamber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, here she was only a little bit later, rushing into a battle exactly as Link would - with total reckless abandon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly dispatched three guardian scouts before facing off with an ice guardian, then two more scouts and an electric guardian. Each of the large ones took a lot longer, but with a few of the Zora soldiers holding them back, she was able to find the weak point, and within a minute each one went down. She took a pretty bad strike from an electric guardian before finishing it off, but thanks to her training from before the Calamity, she was able to pick herself back up far faster than she used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven… eight… nine…” She kept counting off the guardians in her head as she took them down. Before leaving, Purah had said that there were, at most, 20, so she knew she’d have to keep moving until that number was met or until she was able to get to a high enough location to check for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got about 13 guardians in before she realized Purah had neglected to mention one type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the flying ones… great…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aerial guardians were much more difficult to reach, but thanks to Mipha’s ability to shoot up her own water pools, she could reach their height fairly quickly. She had made it through her 15 before she realized that all the remaining five were grouped together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And unfortunately, she’d gone ahead of most of her soldiers. This would have to be one task she took on alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One electric guardian at the entrance, and beyond the entrance was a clearing meant for training. There was a scout, two flying guardians and an ice one waiting for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, don’t take too much damage from the electric one, and the other four shouldn’t be too bad,” she assured herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha dodged as best she could, but the fatigue was definitely settling in. Eventually, the guardian got another shot in on her and she felt the electricity rush through her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt sick and ready to fall. But she didn’t. In that moment, every moment of frustration she had felt about not being able to fight harder kicked in. Instead of giving in, she got angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes keyed in on the weak point of the guardian, and she slipped past a swing to strike the eye with pinpoint accuracy. This led to the guardian kicking its leg up, and Mipha immediately bounced back to the ground and unleashed a rush of water that forced the leg into the eye as well. With the guardian now damaged. She put it through a full weak-point onslaught until it fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the most dangerous one out of the way, the rest were child’s play. Four on one had seemed daunting when she saw it, but now, it was almost as if they were moving at half-speed. She flung her trident as hard as she could at the guardian scout. Hitting it perfectly so that it was destroyed on impact. Before releasing the trident, she sent a water pool below the first flying guardian’s flight path. She grabbed the trident before the scout had even fallen apart properly, and she shot through the pool. Before she landed, she had struck both flying guardians in their eyes so many times that the weak-point attacks she wanted were almost mundane in their execution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, there was the ice guardian. As she engaged it, the Zora soldiers had finally caught up with her. They saw the carnage she had set upon these guardians in the short time it took them to catch up, and they were not about to step in at this point unless she needed it. This was her moment of heroism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ice guardian had no chance at this point to go one-on-one with Mipha. She was in a form that she’d never felt before. Never in her life had the counters come so easily. She knew this guardian was outmatched, and this fight was over before it began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a final trident strike, the last guardian fell, and a mix of triumph, exhaustion, pride and relief hit all at the same time. As she turned her head, she was greeted by about two dozen Zora soldiers giving her a standing ovation. Even by the standards of her combat skills, what she had done in under 10 minutes would go down as the stuff of legend. Just as her father had recently gotten his due credit for tossing a guardian into the river, Mipha would be remembered for crushing 20 guardians before any soldiers were even seriously injured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha returned to the palace with Purah still sitting there. It had been so quick that King Dorephan’s meeting had not even ended yet. “You’re back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess smiled. “Yes, and I’m happy to report that all 20 guardians have been defeated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, by yourself?! You’ve been holding back on us! I didn’t know you had it in you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I, but now that I do, I have something I must take care of. Thank you, Purah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purah looked quizzically. “For releasing guardians on your home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, for reminding me that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a great warrior. And for giving me confidence. I will be sure to mention you at the reception.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reception? For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get an answer, though, as the adrenaline was still pumping, and Mipha was focused on her mission. That armor would be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Link would be receiving it next time he visited.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ch 11: Heart's Escort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In-game Challenge description: Link and a contingent of Zora soldiers are ambushed by monsters. It’s up to Mipha to protect her people -- and Link.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: The only adjustment I made is that, since this definitely takes place in the post-game in the story, and I’m not bringing Ganon back for another round of attacks, I’m going to leave it ambiguous as to whether the malice hinox they fight was actually a malice hinox or an armored black hinox. I know making him a malice hinox, like in the game, could be explained away by saying it was simply a remnant that was missed, but I do like the idea that the victory the group had was complete. So I’m going to write the hinox like it’s a black hinox with a look that resembles malice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mipha was true to her word. She spent nearly the entire night making adjustments, but she completed the armor with about an hour to go before daylight. She was certain that the sizing was perfect and that the armor was as pristine as it was ever going to look. She was all too aware of the imperfections and mistakes she made along the way, but to her good fortune, they were all on the sides that weren’t visible. She had gotten the hang of crafting by the time the main shell of it was being crafted. This was an armor of which she could be proud to have made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She admired her work for a few more moments before pulling it off its holder and folding it up for Link. She planned to put it in a plain box to give it to him, but she was still not sure of it. She knew the armor would stand out against a box with no additional decorations, but at the same time, maybe being a little more ornate would be a good idea. Honestly, she wasn’t sure. While gift-giving was common among all the races of Hyrule, the concept of boxing gifts was not as prevalent in Zora culture, mostly because the Domain’s moist climate made it too easy for the box to take a great deal of damage by accident. It was far more common to place something in a chest or simply give it outright. Mipha’s mother had done an extreme, opulent proposal ceremony as a means of adding some flair to an otherwise simple ceremony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was grateful that the actual proposal was meant to be personal between the people involved; this was not where she wanted to make a big public deal. This was not just because she was a more private person about her romantic life; as she had seen from recent events, Zora’s Domain would strive to make things perfect for her, which would only make this proposal take longer. Yesterday’s incident with the guardian invasion had gotten her confidence up to where she felt nearly unstoppable. Is this how the future Sidon felt at his best? She wanted to strike while the iron was hot, as it were. As soon as Link made his next trip to Zora’s Domain, she would give him the armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, in an almost cruel twist of irony, that trip kept getting delayed. After having plenty of time for a weekly visit over the past few weeks, Princess Zelda recalled Link for a few final missions. Apparently, she and Purah had located the last of the pieces needed to rebuild Terrako, the small guardian who had saved the day for them multiple times during this whole Calamity business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be certain, Mipha was overjoyed at the thought that Terrako was soon to be walking among them again. Terrako had saved her life by intervening and alerting everyone to the Calamity months before they would have likely prepared. He had allowed her time to train; without question, in her mind, she would have been unable to resist Waterblight Ganon at all had she been ambushed without her additional training. Urbosa, Revali, and especially Daruk had helped shore up her abilities, and her fight with the waterblight lasted much longer as a result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even then it wouldn’t have been enough, had Terrako not stepped in again to bring her brother, Sidon, from the future. The two of them together had kept the beast at bay until Link could step in and save them. And when things seemed hopeless, when Calamity Ganon seemed invincible, Terrako jumped in and sacrificed himself to make Ganon vulnerable. Mipha now had the chance at a long, full life, and she owed so much of it to Terrako. She was overjoyed at the thought that his sacrifice would not be permanent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it really couldn’t have taken a </span>
  <em>
    <span>few </span>
  </em>
  <span>more days? Just long enough for Link to visit once more? She chastised herself internally for thinking in such ways, but she couldn’t help it. As time wore on, the excitement and confidence she had gained and was ready to use began to fade out, and the internal weariness that had plagued her throughout the process of making the armor started to crop up again. When the time came to go up to Akkala to see Zelda and Purah complete work on Terrako’s new body, she considered bringing the armor and giving it to Link afterward, but talked herself out of it. Mipha justified it in her mind as being polite to what should be a day focused on Terrako’s return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About halfway to Akkala, she realized she had talked herself into the same trap she’d fallen into multiple times before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, this will not do at all! I’ll never give the armor to him at this rate… I must resolve myself. When we get done with Terrako, I must invite Link back to the Domain and do it once we get there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha was the second to arrive, as she and Daruk were the two who lived closest to Akkala. Link was assisting by holding the more difficult-to-fasten pieces together while Purah and Zelda -- or at least that’s what she and Daruk seemed to gather based on the noise and occasional yelling from Purah that was coming from beyond the locked doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have they been working at this?” Mipha asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably a little over an hour by this point. It was a slow day today so I decided to leave early to enjoy the scenery. I thought they might need some help with heavy lifting, but it’s looking like they’ve got it pretty well handled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause as Mipha stared at the doorway. Daruk finally broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are things with you, Princess? You seem distracted today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? No, not at all! If anything I am… all too aware of what I need to do today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything I can help with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. This is my task to handle. It’s just working up the urge to… handle it… is all…” Mipha trailed off as she drifted back to the door. She thought she heard Link’s grunts from inside. For some reason, she pictured Purah jolting Link around as she tried to hammer something into place. She smiled at the image in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daruk wasn’t clear what the errand was that Mipha was taking care of, but he was getting an idea about </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>it concerned. He could offer some general advice in this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there’s one thing I’ve learned over my life, it’s that no good ever came from waiting around fearing failure. If you have something that needs to be done, and you’re ready for it, it’s best just to pull and let the rocks land where they may.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And besides, the little guy has a good heart, and I know he cares about all of us, you especially. You can trust him to treat your feelings respectfully, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mipha’s eyes widened as she realized what he was insinuating. “How did you --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been around a long time, and we’ve seen far more instances of young love than you’d believe,” a female voice piped in from the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha and Daruk turned around to see Urbosa had arrived behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Urbosa! I didn’t hear you coming,” Mipha said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got better at stealth movement thanks to the Yiga Clan’s attacks, but now that they’re on good terms with everyone again, I figured I should keep the skill sharp in other ways, but back to my point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to live with regret. If you have something to say to Link, then treat it like you would any time your home got invaded by monsters. You don’t talk yourself out of it or second-guess; you act and react, trusting that you’ve done the preparations you needed to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually great advice,” Daruk said. “You’ve got this, Princess!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha was grateful that these two had so much experience and so much confidence. She could feel it channeling through her as well. “Thank you, both of you. I needed to hear that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three discussed matters back at home for a few minutes before Revali popped in as well. Mipha really didn’t want to have Revali in the discussion, so the greetings were more restrained. Eventually, they were all allowed in, as the finishing touches were being put on Terrako’s new body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final part of the procedure went off without a hitch, and the little guardian was back up and moving again. Everyone was ecstatic to see their little friend again. After a good bit of celebration and thank yous, everyone was ready to make their treks back for home. Zelda and Link were standing with Terrako when Mipha decided to make her move. She went over to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me, your Highness. Will Link be accompanying you to Hyrule Castle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mipha! No, from what I understand, Link will be returning to his home in Hateno, is that right, Link?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impa and I will be going back to the castle with Terrako.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha nodded in understanding. “I see, then Link, once you take care of matters back at home, would you mind coming by the Domain? I need to show you something in the palace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link looked surprised, as Mipha almost never made a direct invitation - they were generally under the unspoken agreement that he’d come by as often as he was able. In any case, he had planned to visit anyway after taking some supplies home. He nodded and quickly said. “Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I look forward to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha was now on the clock. She quickly made a beeline for home so that she could have as much time as possible to be ready. Her sleep was restless, but she did end up managing to get a decent amount of hours. There was an odd sense of calm about her as she got home. The die was cast, and there was no turning back now. And in a way, it eased the anxiety of the day. Nothing was going to happen until Link arrived, so she could spend her time going about normal business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went by every shop in the Domain and greeted the shopkeeps of each. Dento took her aside to ask about updates, and she thanked him for all his advice and assistance, but she would not have any updates until tomorrow. She made it down to where some of the Zora army was eating and was complimented on both her fighting prowess and her healing expertise. She was never a fan of indulging such idol-worship, but she also knew it came with the territory of her position, so she made a point to try to offer compliments to each of them before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, she went to see her brother, and they worked on spearmanship. Mipha wondered if the techniques she was teaching now were remembered by the future version of her brother, or if they’d even gotten to go over spear fighting in-depth during his time with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch, she would normally go to train, but today, she decided that she wanted to get updated on matters of the Domain more broadly, so she met with her father and his advisors to get a feel for how the Domain was adjusting to peacetime. Honestly, talking to the everyday Zoras was far more informative, but she did find value in the summative statements of the advisors and hearing them offer advice based on their experiences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the meeting wore on, though, she became more acutely aware of the time. The afternoon was coming to an end, and there had been no indication that Link had arrived. She had instructed one of the guards out front to inform her if Link showed up, and she was looking from her own vantage point at the palace, but no trace of him had been seen yet. As the sun started to set and the meeting concluded, she began to show visible signs of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mipha, is everything alright? You seem distressed in a way I haven’t seen since the Calamity,” King Dorephan asked, after the advisors had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think -- actually, I’m not sure,” Mipha stated honestly, with a tone of concern creeping through her otherwise stoic facade. How Link managed to hold back his emotions so well was beyond her understanding. “I was expecting Link to visit today, but it’s nightfall, and he usually doesn’t arrive so late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he just got delayed. You saw him yesterday, correct? Where did he go before this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was headed home, in Hateno Village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m sure there is nothing to worry about. There could be any number of things that are causing him to delay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, one of the guards came to speak to King Dorephan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, there is a monster invasion down in the southern half of the Domain. We believe it’s some of the hordes from inland who are trying to start problems with unsuspecting populations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have our soldiers moved in to intercept?” King Dorephan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a few moving in to help, but the monsters got a jump on the unit that was present. They have been overwhelmed and are trying to hold them at bay. Word went out that a Hylian warrior is with them, but he arrived without his best weaponry, so he’s been reduced to holding defense for the soldiers and striking when possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link…” Mipha knew immediately that the warrior they were discussing was Link. No one would make it their business to intervene in a fight like that. And of course, he wouldn’t want to carry around the Sword the Seals the Darkness after everything had ended. He’d want to practice weapons that he hadn’t practiced in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I follow the path south of the Domain, I will run into them?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er- yes, but you don’t need to rush in, Princess Mipha.” the soldier replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mipha, please be careful. I know you want to help Link, but remember to take care of yourself.” King Dorephan called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, father.” Mipha responded as she headed out of the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha rushed out of the core buildings of the Domain and quickly found herself in fights with multiple monsters. There were a few outposts split up that were dealing with a few different monsters. As she dispatched the hordes, she found herself wondering if these invasions would even be happening had the blood moon not happened in the middle of their final battle. Eventually, though, Mipha found the last major group of monsters, and of course, Link was in the battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not in the best shape, but he wasn’t in any mortal danger just yet. It seemed that the biggest issue was that his weapon would not be of particular use. It’s clear that the two-handed sword he was swinging had not been sharpened or refined in quite some time. He likely intended to use the tools available in Zora’s Domain to get it battle ready, and it was just bad timing that he was caught in an ambush with no proper weapon. He hadn’t even thought to bring his bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not the best horde to fight with a single unprepared weapon. There were multiple lizalfos still standing, along with an electric moblin and one of the nastiest looking black hinoxes Mipha had ever seen. It stood with armor and calluses on its body that acted as an extra layer of armor. In the right light, it resembled the encrusting that the malice beasts all had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to think, only act. The words of Urbosa and Daruk seemed to ring like an echo in Mipha’s brain as she rushed in to fight. Bearing the only actual usable weapons between the two of them, she knew this would be a fight she had to carry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link! Shield as many as you can and cut down any lizalfos that get close! I’ll take these two myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded in understanding and turned to focus his attention on the lizalfos, who he could take out with blunt force. He had no bow and no sign of his Sheikah slate was present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he’d go in poorly prepared. He probably thought a fight with a blunt sword would be a great challenge!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha suppressed the thoughts while she focused on her main challenges. Fighting two large monsters was never an easy task, but compared to the guardians she fought weeks before, this was a far simpler task. Keep them both on one side, target the weak points, and pop out before the other can get into the fray. Before she knew it she was dodging a desperate electric strike from the moblin and taking it out with a swift drive of her trident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she turned her attention entirely to the hinox, the beast had already taken on some damage. A few quick strikes, and he was on the ground and taking trident shots near the eye. Before long, she had the hinox vanquished as well, and the last of the lizalfos were either beaten or scared away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha directed the Zora soldiers to head to the Domain, and she would heal them shortly. As they left, she began to heal Link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is there a reason you showed up to the Zora’s Domain with no bow, no Sheikah slate and a blunt sword?” Mipha asked as Link sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shook his head. “Didn’t think there would be monsters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you know we have them on occasion, even during times of peace. Why not have some higher-caliber weapon with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seemed like a challenge -- AHH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha slapped the shoulder she hadn’t healed yet. “I knew it! I knew that’s why you did it. I am sorry, but that was a deeply reckless thing for you to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded in agreement. Mipha finished healing him in silence. As the final wound closed up, Mipha decided it was time to stop waiting around and beating around the bush. “You know, Link… you really should take better care to protect yourself. You’re not even wearing your Hylian armor. The champion’s tunic you had made may be nice looking, but it’s not exactly protective.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link looked at her for a few moments, and then nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something that might be helpful. Come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha led Link down the same path that she had used to get down to the battle site. She had kept the armor box hidden near the entrance of the domain during the morning, and when she rushed out to battle, she made sure to move it slightly over so that it would be out of the eyeline of any Zoras that might be passing by the area. As the lights of the Domain approached, she motioned Link to join her in the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found the spot she was looking for and sat down, then motioned for Link to join her in the space next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Link sat down, she felt an intense ball of nerves building up inside her. This was it. She really wished she had rehearsed what she was going to say in her head, but every time she ended up overthinking it, so she decided it would be better to wing it and react to the situation like Urbosa had suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was a terrible idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she decided, far too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Link stared at her, Mipha tried to start. “Well, I suppose I did bring you here! And I do have a good reason, I promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link continued to stare at her, expectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this moment, Mipha wished Link was the kind of guy who would just insert his way into conversations. “Well, as I said earlier, I feel like you are underprepared to travel, especially to this Domain… so I thought… well… this would be useful to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly pushed the box to Link’s chest. She knew that the way she handled this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>less dignified or flashy than her mother had been. But this had been her most closely guarded secret (or at least it had been in her mind).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link opened the box and pulled out the armor. He examined the craftsmanship and the design which was clearly meant for a Hylian. He had never seen a Zora armor that looked the way this one did. It had to be the only one of its kind. And then he realized…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha was surprised by the directness of the statement. “Y-yes I did. I just thought that you could use some proper armor. You don’t have to treat it like a big deal if you don’t want --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link actually did step in and interrupt here. “I’ve known your family a while, Mipha. I know what it means when a Zora princess makes armor for someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha quickly grabbed the box back. She knew that he was likely aware of it, but hearing that he knew and she didn’t have to explain it still felt like a shock to the system. “I’m sorry. I-I just wanted you to have it because… because…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link put his hand on her cheek and made her face him. She had very nervous eyes in the moment. “Let me try it on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha was incredulous. It was as if she wasn’t able to fully comprehend what he’d just said. “I mean, I don’t know how it fits, and you’re under no obligation to --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mipha,” Link responded, now smiling, “I know full well what the armor represents. And I’m accepting it. This is a good thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words slowly washed over her, as her grip on the armor gave way to Link’s. She could feel the weight of so much insecurity and anxiety washing away. She felt like she might fall over or fly away, though she wasn’t sure which. “R-really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link looked directly into her eyes. “We’ve known each other forever. I know what I felt when you were in danger. I know what I felt when Sidon asked me to consider life if I hadn’t gotten there. I don’t want my life to not include you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha was ready to cry at this simple statement of fact from Link. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt so good for her to say those words out loud at long last. And she quickly launched herself into Link’s arms. Had he not been somewhat keyed into the idea that she might lunge to hug him, he’d have likely dropped the armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she pulled her head away, she stared into his eyes, and decided to do what she had felt like doing for so long. She moved in and pressed her lips to his. It came as a slight surprise to Link, but mostly because she hadn’t expected her to have this much energy about this. But he wasn’t disappointed either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two embraced for what was only a few moments, but what felt like a day. When their faces finally separated, Mipha broke the hug as well and Link put on the armor. As expected, the armor fit like a glove, perfectly fitting to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha had one last thought to ask. “You’re sure about this? I… honestly haven’t known of Zora princesses falling in love with Hylians in a great many generations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shook his head. “Doesn’t affect us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was true. Nothing from the past or future was going to get in the way of the present. Mipha had conquered her greatest fear, and now she had a true partner with whom to take on the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their hands joined together, the two faced the outside of Zora’s Domain, wondering where the next days were going to take them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s Note: Hello all! Well, we made it to the end of the main part of the story! I honestly didn’t know how long this would run, but I am literally entering the 63rd page of the Google Doc as I write this author’s note. I had wanted to do a Link/Mipha story since I first completed my 100-hour playthrough of Breath of the Wild, but the first chapter and a half got away from me and became way more ambitious than I had wanted to do initially. But once Age of Calamity came out, I felt like I had the structure needed to make this story work.</p><p>I do want to go through my thoughts on how I perceive Mipha, Link, Zelda, and how these dynamics work, but I’ll save that for the epilogue chapter. (Yes, I wanted to get at least one original follow-up chapter to this.) Additionally, I’ll be looking over the comments for any questions you all may have had. I’ll admit, I don’t look at comments during the actual writing of the story. Experience has taught me that I’ll spend time correcting and over-correcting if I go through feedback in the middle of writing, so now that the core story is written, I’ll go through and answer/correct anything I need to as I work on the final epilogue chapter.</p><p>Final point: Thank you to all who are reading this. I’m actually not a huge fan of maintaining stories that end with the people getting together and not exploring the new dynamic. It’s one of the main reasons why I wanted to do the epilogue, and it’s why I’m considering a sequel that is separate from the games’ canon. I like seeing a relationship develop, so hopefully I can come up with a follow-up, even if it’s just a collection of short stories. Thanks again for reading! -S</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ch. 12: A Zora triumphant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Formerly called an epilogue), Mipha and Link return to Zora's Domain to reveal the news of their engagement to everyone, along with some reactions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This goes outside the limits of the game’s story, so if you were trying to just see a story that focuses on the game, that part has reached its end. If you want to see how this story concludes, enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link and Mipha entered Zora’s Domain after about an hour of sitting in silence, reflecting on the day’s events. They had decided to let her father and everyone know about their engagement tomorrow. Link went over to the inn, as per usual, and rented a room for the evening. He had not realized, however, that the innkeeper would instantly recognize his armor as being crafted by a Zora. Link bumbled through the conversation with a near-silent stammer that only he could pull off and made it into his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, though, a piece of Zora armor made for a Hylian was something worth gossiping about, and the innkeeper spread word to some of the guards who were going on patrol that they should ask about having their own armor remade, as the coloring and design on the Hylian version of the armor looked quite stylish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Word spread through the ranks of the night guard quickly, and by morning, the consensus among them was that Dento had been holding back his best material, and he should be offering upgrades at a reasonable price, if any at all. When he arrived at his workshop and saw a small herd of off-duty guards waiting for him, it didn’t take him long to piece together what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it seems like you succeeded, your Highness. I’m glad the armor turned out well, but I am curious how everyone will receive the news of your engagement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Link rested and a thirst for new equipment spread through the guards, Mipha went to her living quarters and had the first uninterrupted rest she’d had in ages. There had been stressors in her life for so long, it felt nearly alien to go to bed with complete self-assuredness. All of the major events that had piled on to her life for ages had finally subsided. It made the thought of what tomorrow would bring so much more directionless. But she could deal with those feelings later. This was a great day, and she was determined to bask in this feeling tomorrow as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As morning came, Mipha awoke with a sense of tranquility. The rest she felt was extremely welcome, and this was probably the first time for sure that she felt like the mindset that had existed throughout the Calamity had finally passed. There was a confidence that everything was going to go well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she made her way over to the inn. And got to hear the guards talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... making armor like that for Hylians, then at least give us the option. Why are they getting the preferential treatment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Mipha said, curious about the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning Princess! Please excuse our banter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. You were discussing armor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness. The night guards who handed off to us had mentioned that the smithy is apparently making Hylian versions of the Zora armor that outclass our own in terms of their focus. I know they’ve gone to the shop this morning to demand that we Zora be given the same opportunity, but I do apologize for taking up my shift on such frivolous matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Mipha was not sure how to respond. She didn’t know whether to giggle at the thought that her armor had been such a hit, chastise herself for not thinking of this and having Link take the armor off, or rush off to apologize to Dento for what had to be some kind of morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, if she wanted her father to be the first to know, then she needed to get Link over here and address him first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s funny you mention the armor,” she began. “There actually is an explanation for it, but I must speak to my father about it first before discussing it with anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, both the guard she’d been speaking to and the one who had been listening had the blood slip from their faces. The one who had been talking spoke up. “You- you’re going to talk to the king about this? I’m sorry if we were out of line, Princess, but I don’t think we need to involve the king in these matters. Or you, for that matter! Please, don’t take our statements as anything against either of you.” The other nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha couldn’t stifle her giggles anymore. “No, no, I don’t mean to get you in trouble. It’s just that the armor you saw is actually quite important to something I was going to tell my father about. Is he awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I heard rumblings around his room. He should be out shortly,” the other guard said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. Could you ask him to wait in the dining hall to eat breakfast? I’ll be along shortly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Princess Mipha!” both guards said in unison, as Mipha rushed down to the inn. Lucky for her, Link was an early riser too, and he was already in the lobby of the inn by the time she made it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Link! Have you been waiting long for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shook his head, and tilted his head to his bed from the night before, which was somewhat visible and fully made, indicating that he had taken the time to get the room in order and that he hadn’t been in the lobby for very long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I really interpret all that from his body language? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mipha thought, amused with herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must be getting entirely too used to Link’s nonverbal nature.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you’re awake. And in the armor. We will need to explain at breakfast so that the rest of the Domain doesn’t mutiny over Hylians receiving preferential fashion treatment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s mouth stretched as he nodded in concurrence. He must have heard the hullabaloo that was coming from the guards last night as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked back up the stairwell that led to the palace, both Link and Mipha could hear the rumblings from the crowd. The clothing Link wore were all distinctly Zora. (Link had purchased a pair of greaves and found a helm in the past that he thought looked good with the new armor, so he was basically in a Zora battle suit.) Mipha did not think she heard anyone start to piece together what had happened, but she knew it would be public knowledge by the end of the day. All that mattered now was making sure King Dorephan got to hear first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they entered the palace and made way to the dining area, they saw King Dorephan with a covered plate in front of him from just outside the doorway. As they made their way into the room, the king greeted them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mipha! Good morning! I was excited to hear you wanted to have breakfast together. And Link! What a pleasant surprise. It is always good to see the Hylian champion in the Domain for a visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two entered the room and went to the table, King Dorephan noticed what Link was wearing. He did his best not to show any changes to his facial expression, but he was aware of where this conversation was headed. Inside his head, he chastised himself for not figuring it out sooner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t figure out who that armor was meant for… but that was because I was only considering Zoras, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dorephan thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really should have thought of Link -- it makes sense given how close they have been…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Dorephan blinked himself out of his internal thoughts. “Oh, I apologize, my daughter. I was lost in my own mind. Please, tell me what you had to tell me, although I think I can figure it out, hehe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha blushed a little. “Y-yes. I suppose it is rather obvious now, isn’t it? Well, father, as you can see, I have been crafting ceremonial Zora armor for my future husband, and I have chosen Link to be my husband. I came down this morning to seek your blessing on our marriage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Dorephan then surprised Mipha, Link, the chef who had been in the next room, focused on preparing the plates, and at least three guards within earshot of his guffaw. “HA HA!  How wonderful! Mipha, Link please take a seat near me. I have much to say and a hearty breakfast would be quite fitting for you to have while I speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then addressed the kitchen. “BRING US THE DISHES! And please, prepare the sweet cream and berries! We have much to celebrate this morning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chef, a little startled at the sudden outburst of energy in the room, tried to remain composed as he entered. He admittedly had little understanding of what had just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here are the omelettes and wheat, my liege. I will have the sweet cream prepared shortly. What is the celebration that we are hav- EH?” The chef’s thoughts were interrupted by Link’s armor and Mipha, who had moved to grab Link’s arm and was now leaning against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As it turns out, we are celebrating our dear Mipha’s engagement! So please, work quickly, good sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chef had been surprised by the image of the princess with a Hylian, but the King’s exuberance had swept him up and he found himself excited for this moment. “Yes sir! And Princess, congratulations to you and your fiancé. It is an honor to prepare your engagement meal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link and Mipha both bowed to the chef as they moved to their seats. There was much food, since the King needed a large diet to maintain his strength, and that worked out great for Link, as he was able to scoop up a large plate of his own without feeling like he made a substantial dent in the food. Mipha looked on in awe of just how empty her plate looked when compared to the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they began eating, King Dorephan started what he wanted to say. “I will admit, Mipha, I have been curious about the armor you’ve been crafting for some time. I am someone ashamed to admit, Link, that I hadn’t entertained the thought of you being the recipient, even though all the signs were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not because I don’t think you should be either. You have been a wonderful protector, confidant and friend to my dear daughter for years. Her admiration for you has been reflected in all of the times you come up in conversations. Mipha used to gush about your battle prowess and bravery--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father!” Mipha’s face had gone from red and white to completely red. She had not wanted this to turn into a flashback to her youth. Last thing she wanted during this conversation was for this to degenerate into her father sharing baby stories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king took note, laughed, then settled down. “I’m sorry, Mipha. The point is that I think you are a wonderful young man who would be a welcome addition to the family; I merely did not consider it thoughtfully because it has been so long since a Zora royal has been married to a race other than Zora. Even among the Zoras of the Domain, it is a rarity due to our preference for a moist climate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you two are prepared to take that journey, though, then this marriage has my full blessing. It brings me joy to see you happy, Mipha, and I know that all of Zora’s Domain will feel the same when they see you light up the way you do when you speak of Link to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Link, welcome to the family! I know you are part of the Hylian royal knights and so you have duties across the entirety of Hyrule, but I hope you will see the Zora people as your family as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link, grateful to not be mid-mouthful as the king addressed him, straightened up and gave a firm nod to the king and a smile before diving back into the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, father. I am so glad that this has gone so well. And you can be sure that I have thought about this for… quite some time,” Mipha said, not wanting to admit to anyone in particular about </span>
  <em>
    <span>how long</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d been thinking about a life with Link. “I know I will be happy with this decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that is all that matters,” the king said. “Now bring on the SWEETS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone had their berries and cream before heading out to the main area of the palace. Before the Zora king began allowing visitors into the palace, he asked for all members of the Domain to attend an announcement from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Zoras all gathered in the palace by the end of the morning where King Dorephan made the announcement of Mipha and Link’s engagement. There were a lot of surprised faces when they realized that the princess was not only engaged, but engaged to a non-Zora. But seeing as most of them already knew and liked Link (heck, most had fought alongside him), they quickly got behind King Dorephan’s enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even those who were more traditional and didn’t like the idea of a Hylian marrying a Zora princess, had to admit that Mipha had the look of a princess who had found her other half when they saw how she stood with Link and how she spoke of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My fellow Zoras, I know that this news comes as a surprise to many, but to those who know me best, it is probably more surprising that they didn’t see it coming. And for me, it is most surprising that I gathered the courage to ask my future husband for his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, I try to give off the notion that I am a confident leader, commander and healer, and I hope that that is your experience with me, but I guess I felt… isolated from the rest of Hyrule, especially as I’ve traveled more. It has been difficult for me to show the same confidence in my battle prowess when in areas hostile to Zoras. The heat of Death Mountain, the cold of Rito Village, and the dryness of the Gerudo Desert are all so different from what I am used to, and I had to learn a lot about adapting in ways I never had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it is for these reasons, that Link has stood out in my heart so strongly. Even when we were young, he didn’t show fear, and it made me want to push myself more. When I was invited to be a champion, I did it to protect Zora’s Domain, but it was my desire to fight alongside Link against Calamity Ganon at the end that kept me seeking new ways to get stronger, and that training, when Vah Ruta was invaded, kept me alive long enough for aid to reach me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have much to be thankful for over this last period of my life, and a lot of people who I am glad to have in my life, and Link is absolutely one of them. It has been a long time since a Zora princess has sought to have a Hylian enter the family, but I know that he will fit in splendidly, and I hope that you all give him the warm hero’s welcome that he deserves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And in time, I hope you can see what I do in him. He is a true partner, and I cannot wait to begin our time together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she finished, the guards who had fought alongside Link so many times during this calamity led the chant. “ZO! ZO! RA RA RA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere turned to one of jubilation, and there were congratulations all throughout the palace. Link was never comfortable at large-scale shindigs like this, as he always felt awkward making repetitive small talk with people. Luckily, it seemed most of the attention was not directed his way, so he simply nodded along and accepted the well-wishes of the Zoras who came his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, they all dispersed as King Dorephan wanted to have the throne room to himself and his advisors. Mipha and Link were tired after all the mingling, so they went down to the living quarters to nap. Mipha was glad to finally offer Link the guest area meant for ambassadors from the other kingdoms. Link used to stay either there or in her room when they were young, but as he got older, it felt less proper since he was there for personal reasons rather than business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two slept for much of the afternoon, but eventually, the time came for Link to gather up his stuff from the inn and head out. He had to report back to the castle to check in with King Rhoam the next day (and give Zelda an update on Mipha -- she was curious if anything was wrong that she could assist with. Boy, was she in for a surprise announcement!). Link planned to get to the stable by nightfall and ride Epona the rest of the way once he woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha followed alongside Link to the end of Zora’s Domain to see him off on his trip. “I suppose we will be walking along this path a lot, since I imagine this will be where I see you off each time you make the trip to Hyrule Castle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded in agreement. Mipha continued, “I was thinking, I’m not sure if you’d thought about it yet, but seeing that you own the house already, in addition to having a living space made in the palace, you should keep your home in Hateno… that is, if you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link looked over to her. “Ok, any reason why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the house suits you, at least in the brief time we were there after the battle. Plus, after all the traveling and interactions I’ve had across Hyrule, I would like to see outside of Zora’s domain once in a while myself. I can’t leave for very long all that often, but Hateno is a short trip. Would you mind at all if we used your house as well, from time to time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shook his head. It actually relieved him to know that the house he had taken so much time furnishing would have much use to go, even after getting married. As they reached the point where they had agreed would be their point of farewell, Mipha decided to ask one final thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you’re concerned about? You know, about this new part of life we will be starting together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link thought about it. There had been one thing floating around in his head that gave him some pause. He wondered if Mipha had thought of it, but knowing her, she probably did. Still, he wanted to know. “Just one: Are you sure of this? Even if I live to be ancient, by the time I go, you’ll still probably have half your life left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it so happened, Mipha had thought of such an eventuality. “Then I will spend the second half of my life honoring the memory of the first. I want to create a life with you, Link, and if we live well, then that time, however brief, will be a life worth celebrating and cherishing for as long as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded in understanding and agreement. It was impressive to Link how profound she could be. The two joined together once more and kissed as the west-moving sun started to get noticeably low in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give my best to the Princess!” Mipha called out as Link turned toward the path that would lead to the stable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Mipha turned back toward the Domain, she thought about the life she was now planning - a life she didn’t know would have a chance to be this full. She looked upon the coming days and weeks as exciting opportunities, who knew what these days would hold? Fate had put her and all her friends in danger, but now that fate had passed, and yet here she was, ready for her future to truly begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought, as she headed for home, “Destiny is what you make of it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It makes me glad to know that so many people have been reading this. I actually had wanted to write a fic right after BOTW ended where Link and Zelda recovered the Triforce and wished the world back to life (LTTP style), and it would have created a Link-Mipha ending. I ultimately decided against it because of my schedule and just how unfocused it felt even planning it out. But Age of Calamity (and the DLC for BOTW) really helped solidify personalities and inspired me to put a spin on the part of the story that always got me emotionally invested.<br/>It's funny how, when you look back, all this effort is made by Nintendo to make the Zora storyline stand out. It has multiple intro cutscenes, has the most possibility for variance, Sidon gets built up as you get closer to the bridge, and the emotions are amplified because there are a bunch of Zora who still remember Link. Heck, in the final cutscene of the game, who is Zelda going to speak with? King Dorephan. They clearly cared about Mipha's story as well as her family's, and it's nice to know a lot of fans took note of it.<br/>I loved the butterfly effect that AoC gave off. Terrako jumps in before Link even has the Master Sword, warns of the Calamity and raises the towers 100 years early. Because of that, the champions are recruited earlier and with more urgency, so the Divine Beasts get more mastery. Link's relationship to everyone develops before he pulls the sword, so he's not as burdened with that pressure, and neither is Zelda because her support system is already in place. Mipha trains more, and as such, isn't killed instantly. Impa is more prominent, and the towers make paragliding and teleporting more usable. Things got a lot crazier, but broke cleaner for Hyrule. I'm impressed with the thought that went into it.<br/>Lastly, I want to talk about Mipha and Link as characters. Mipha struck me as the girl who is confident in her own circle, but also knows there's a big world out there. She wants to see it and contribute, but she's also not sure how she fits outside of her own space. And being the youngest champion (relative to lifespan), she defers judgment to the others a lot. Much of this story, as you saw, was Mipha breaking through a perceived barrier that only she really saw. I noticed in BOTW that she couldn't admit her feelings to Link, even after he'd likely heard about them from Sidon, and so my thought was to give her an arc that showed why that roadblock existed, and give her a way to break through it.<br/>As for Link, honestly the biggest challenge is taking a blank slate character who hardly speaks (and is never heard even when he is speaking in-game), and coming up with a personality that worked. AoC was actually quite helpful by giving Link a few facial cues that guided me (the anger toward Revali, the rock-eating contest). I tried to keep Link's dialogue as minimal as possible and word most of his responses like something that would be an extension of the dialogue options in the games. The only time I really wanted emotion from him was in that chapter with Sidon, and that was specifically because Sidon hit a raw nerve for him. Link is not a big-emotion kind of character, so I wanted to make that emotional outburst count.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! Been a while since I've written, but I felt really inspired by this story. I had wanted to write a follow-up for BOTW where they use the Triforce wish to bring back those who fell 100 years ago, but it never panned out. This one seems a little more straightforward. This will be a collection of scenes that are present in Age of Calamity, specifically the quests and challenges that directly tie to the Mipha/Link dynamic. I already have this posted, but I was proud of the story and wanted it here as well.</p>
<p>Also, I am aware that ZeLink shippers probably interpret the craftsman quest either as another suitor or completely benign since armor appears to only be part of the princess’s proposal to her suitor. I actually tend to agree that this is a largely meaningless interaction (it only adds an ability for Mipha, not defense or bonus hearts), but I also see a through-line making it a series of quests that build over time, and that makes for a better story so… yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>